Presença de Katie Bell
by LemuriaHime
Summary: Quando um amor quase impossível é tornado real. Katie Bell era só mais uma aluna em Hogwarts, mas, um novo professor de DCAT, Lupin, transforma a vida ordinária dessa garota em um conto de fadas ou uma novela mexicana.
1. Chapter 1

**PRESENÇA DE KATIE BELL**

Katie Bell é uma jovem de 15 anos de idade, estuda na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Katie, mora com sua mãe, Francielle Bell, em um bairro de classe média na cidade de Liverpool na Inglaterra. A Sra Bell e Katie são as únicas bruxas do bairro e nenhum vizinho trouxa tem conhecimento sobre a vida das duas. Tudo o que Katie sabe sobre o seu pai, era que ele também fora um bruxo (Katie não sabe muita coisa sobre a vida do seu pai, porque sua mãe não gosta quando ela a toca nesse assunto).

Finalmente as penosas férias de verão estavam no fim, e a ansiedade de voltar à escola estava mais viva do que nunca. Durante as férias, para aquietar um pouco a saudade dos amigos, Katie enviou-lhes corujas quase todos os dias e as respostas não demoraram a chegar.

Olívio Wood, o capitão do time da Grifinória (a qual Katie sente-se muitíssimo orgulhosa de pertencer) lhe escreveu logo no início das férias relatando as experiências maravilhosas que estava vivendo, jogando em um time da segunda divisão durante o campeonato de verão e quanto penoso será deixá-lo para o início do ano letivo. É claro que Olívio também lhe contou tudo sobre as novas táticas que pretendia adotar para levar a Grifinória finalmente a Taça de Quadribol...

Alicia Spinnet, é a melhor amiga de Katie, companheira de quarto, de time e de fofocas. Alicia lhe escreveu o verão inteiro, com o mesmo assunto todas às vezes... "Katie, eu briguei com o Olívio de novo" ou "Assim não dá, o Olívio tem passado dos limites..." ou ainda... "Eu nunca mais volto com ele..." Katie sabia que isso não era verdade, ela sabia como ninguém o quanto à amiga amava o namorado. E além disso as brigas dos dois só duravam um...dois...ou três dias, logo estariam juntos de novo.

Angelina Johnson, sua outra amiga, companheira de quarto, de time e conselheira de primeira, lhe escreveu no final das férias (exatamente a uma semana atrás), contando que fora visitar o irmão de seu namorado, Fred Weasley no Egito. E alguma das coisas que Angelina escreveu, deixou Katie muito intrigada..."Katie, nós ficamos sozinhos...e não conseguimos nos controlar" ou " Acho que tudo aconteceu no seu devido tempo" Em seu íntimo, Katie sabia o que tinha ocorrido, mas tinha certeza que quando chegassem a Hogwarts, teria a história relatada nos mínimos detalhes...

Os gêmeos Fred e Jorge Weasley e seu fiel escudeiro Lino Jordan (os garotos mais "inocentes" que Katie já conheceu !) Também lhe mandaram corujas contando tudo o que estavam aprontando nas férias. " Katie você precisava ver a cara do Percy... ou... Nós incendiamos um Museu Trouxa..." Katie sabia que o Egito não seria bastante seguro para abrigar as bombas gêmeas Weasley com Lino Jordan de brinde...

-Aqueles dois...pensou ,enquanto guardava as cartas dos amigos.

Katie prezava muito a amizade, mas, ás vezes ainda sentia falta de um namorado, de amar alguém e principalmente ser amada.Ela não era o tipo de garota que trocava de namorado como quem troca de roupa, muito pelo contrário seu último namoro durou dois anos e só terminou porque o Rogério Davies, ( Capitão da equipe de Quadribol da Corvinal), se apaixonou por outra garota. Mas agora, Katie estava sozinha e pronta para amar novamente.

Muito cansada, guardou alguns livros na mala, algumas vestes necessárias e foi se deitar, seria o último dia em casa, amanhã estaria de volta a Hogwarts.

-Katie...Katie...acorda filha !

-Ainda é cedo mãe...deixa eu dormir vai...

-Katieeeeeeeee ! não vou chamar outra vez...são 9 horas !

Katie saiu da cama, amaldiçoando a mãe, cambaleando para os lados, com os olhos ardendo (eu odeio ser acordada assim!), -Vou tomar um banho gelado, se isso não me acordar, nada mais fará, pensou Katie.

-Katie ! anda logo com esse café da manhã ...apresse se são 15 para as 10 da manhã e ainda estamos aqui.

-Se eu for mais de pressa, morro engasgada mãe !

A senhora Bell, corria de um lado para o outro, com as mão cheias de pastas do ministério, material escolar da filha e um pedaço de bolo de abóbora na mão.

Finalmente ás 10: 30 da manhã (depois da Sra Bell ter gritado uma quinhentas vezes com a filha, sobre como ela odeia viajar com pó de flu, e o quanto estava ansiosa para que a filha pudesse aparatar... " só mais três anos" resmungava a sra Bell). Katie, chegou a estação King's Cross, despediu se da mãe (aliás, não via a hora de fazer isso!), atravessou entre as plataformas 9 e 10 e deparou se com o Expresso Hogwarts , que levaria todos os alunos de volta a escola .

-Katieeeeeeeeee !

-Mas que diab...AHHHHHH oie Aliciaaaaaaaa !

Alicia correu em direção a amiga e as duas se abraçaram.

-Venha Kat,o Fred e o Jorge conseguiram uma cabine só pra nossa turma...disse Alicia na maior empolgação. –Tenho tanta coisa pra te contar... –Em falar em coisas (Alicia aponta para Nicole Nott e Rogério Davies) eu ainda não acredito que o Roger terminou com você pra ficar com aquela coisa...Lambisgóia...

-Eu não me importo...que sejam felizes os dois...eles se merecem...disse Katie em tom de ironia. –Ah olha lá o Fred e o Jorge...

-Oieeee Katie ! -Deixa que a gente te ajuda com as bagagens, disse Jorge puxando uma alça da enorme mala...

-Oooooh muito obrigada...mas, quanto isso vai me custar ? perguntou Katie olhando de Alicia para os gêmeos.

-Pra você é promoção Kat ! –É só comprar um saquinho das delícias incha língua ! continuou Jorge em um tom divertido.

-Ok, quem sabe com sorte, eu não consigo oferecer um pro Prof º Snape...

As risadas explodiram...

Ao chegarem a cabine, o trem partiu, todos foram se reencontrando e logo estavam entretidos em conversas. Olívio e Alicia estavam colocando o namoro em dia bem como Fred e Angelina enquanto Jorge e Lino Jordan, discutiam alegremente sobre os apelidos que concederam aos seus professores e Katie os ouvia super empolgada, com a mão na barriga de tanto rir !

A tarde foi se transformando em noite, e Katie sentiu e ouviu seu estomago roncar, algo dizia que era uma boa hora para encontrar a única mulher adulta do trem e seu carrinho maravilhoso.

Quando voltava para a sua cabine, com as mãos cheias de sapinhos de chocolate e bolos deliciosos, encontrou a última pessoa que gostaria de encontrar...

-Sozinha Bell ? perguntou Flint calmamente.

Marcos Flint, é o capitão da equipe de quadribol da casa da Sonserina, o cara mais chato que Katie já conheceu na vida, muito arrogante e cheio de si.

-O que você quer Flint ? –Não está vendo que eu estou com um pouco de pressa ? disse Katie rispidamente, tentando tirar Flint do caminho.

-Até onde eu sei, Bell, este trem tem a livre passagem de alunos e além disso, eu também estou indo para lá (Flint aponta a cabine ao lado da de Katie),portanto, a não ser que você desista de comer todos esses bolos, doces e chocolates, o que na minha opinião fará bem ao seu corpo...- Bell, convenhamos você está meio gordinha e...

PAM!

Katie sentiu uma raiva que jamais tinha sentido,o sangue ferveu e quando ela ia terminar o serviço com mais um tapa, um frio intenso invadiu o corredor em que os dois estavam, ouviram gritos...as luzes se apagaram...

Marcos, escorregou pela parede, não conseguia se mexer e apagou (talvez fosse o tapa que tinha lhe dado pensou Katie enfurecida), ouviram se mais gritos, Katie observou em volta e vários alunos estavam passando mau...mas por que ela não?

De repente, com um tranco o trem volta a funcionar... os alunos que estavam no mesmo corredor, olharam Katie com curiosidade, a garota parecia normal, tirando o fato que ainda estava bufando por algum motivo...

-Socorro ! berrou Katie, tentando acudir o desacordado Flint.

A ajuda chegou quase que imediatamente ao seu pedido, um homem de aparência jovem, com as roupas surradas, aparentando uns 30 e poucos anos veio em sua direção.

-O que houve com o rapaz ?

Katie olhou para o homem parado a sua frente, respirou fundo...mas não conseguiu dizer nada, sua boca ficou seca , suas pernas estremeceram e seus olhos percorreram todo aquele ser a sua frente como se ele tivesse pintado de ouro. Mas por fim...

-Eu...eu...ele me ofendeu e eu fiquei com tanta raiva que bati nele...mas eu não tive a intenção de machuca-lo...não gravemente...ele...ele vai ficar bem ?

-Parece que o rapaz só levou um susto...mas vai ficar bem, não se preocupe, ainda bem que a senhorita...senhorita...

-Ah, eu sou Katie Bell, respondeu a garota corando.

-OK, senhorita Bell, sou Remo J Lupin, mas como eu ia dizendo, pior seria se a senhorita tivesse usado algum feitiço...

Nesse momento chegaram ofegantes Fred, Jorge, Alicia e Angelina, que juntos cumprimentaram Lupin.

-Oi Professor ! disseram os 4 juntos...

-Professor ? Você é professor de Hogwarts ? perguntou Katie, mais atordoada que nunca!

-Ah Sim, apenas um detalhe, serei o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, respondeu Lupin com um grande sorriso.

-Você está mau informada hein Kat, zombou Jorge

-O assunto agora são os dementadores continuou Fred

-Bem, vocês me dão licença agora, preciso ver se mais alguém está precisando de ajuda e informar a escola.

Lupin seguiu pelo corredor com Flint nos braços e Katie seguiu o professor com o olhar compenetrado até não poder vê-lo mais. Alicia e Angelina encararam a amiga com um certo ar de preocupação e Fred e Jorge desembestaram a contar que os dementadores sugam a alegria das pessoas e tudo mais...

Voltando a cabine, os alunos foram informados que dali a 10 minutos chegariam em Hogsmeade. Katie aproveitou esse tempo para contar aos amigos o que ocorreu, Jorge e Fred escutaram a conversa e prometeram a Katie que no próximo jogo contra a Sonserina, Flint iria ver só!. Olívio Wood, quase levou um soco quando disse a Katie que talvez ela devesse correr um pouco pela manhã "só pra exercitar", felizmente, Lino Jordan foi mais rápido dizendo a garota que ela está ótima, mais bonita e em forma do que nunca ! É claro que depois, Lino teve que ouvir dos Weasley que ele estava afim da amiga...

Os coches chegaram ao castelo por volta das 8 da noite, todos estavam comentando sobre a invasão dos dementadores no trem, quais os alunos que estavam passando mau e ao fundo, Katie observou Flint e Malfoy as gargalhadas...

A Professora Mcgonagall recepcionou os alunos que adentraram no castelo, correndo em direção as mesas das suas respectivas casas.

Como sempre, os novos alunos passaram pela cerimônia do chapéu seletor, Dumbledore, fez o seu discurso (não pode isso...não pode aquilo repetiam Fred e Jorge, enquanto o diretor falava) e finalmente se iniciou o banquete.

Alguns alunos da Sonserina apontavam a mesa da Grifinória, e logo Katie descobriu que não fora a única a ser motivo da conversa de Flint & Cia ( "Harry Potter desmaiou...ou... "Parecia que ele estava morto" foram algumas das frases audíveis...em todas as mesas ). Katie estava repetindo um segundo prato de sobremesa, enquanto observava a mesa dos professores, quando em um breve instante, o seu olhar e o do Prof Soneca ( apelido que Jorge, Lino e Fred dedicaram ao Prof Lupin ) se encontraram. Lupin lhe sorriu, e Katie tentou retribuir, mas ficou extremamente tímida e desviou o olhar sem que ninguém percebesse.


	2. Chapter 2

Na manhã seguinte, Percy Weasley (o Tremendo Chefão !) e Olívio Wood ( o Maníaco do Quadribol), distribuíram os horários, na mesa da Grifinória.

-Ah Não ! Vamos ter aula do Sangue Suga hoje, exclamou Fred por cima do horário de Katie.

-Quem é o sangue suga ? perguntaram Angelina e Alicia ao mesmo tempo.

-É o Prof Snape, responderam Lino e Katie entre risos.

-E o pior é que são duas aulas...logo de manhã...aquele morcego desgraçado, resmungava Jorge.

O sinal tocou informando a todos que deveriam estar em sala, pois, as aulas já iriam começar. Alicia e Olívio trocaram beijos apaixonados ( que fizeram alguns alunos restantes no salão principal, exclamarem Oooh!), e Olívio e Percy seguiram para a aula de transfiguração, enquanto o resto da turma, expressava o desgosto de ir para a aula de Poções.

-Vamos nos sentar no fundo murmurou Katie.

Mais rápido que Katie foi Snape, que deslizou para a frente da sala com sua longa capa de morcego.

-Chegando atrasados como sempre... tsc..tsc..tsc. Muito bem, 10 pontos a menos para a Grifinória e...sentem se em silêncio. –Na próxima aula eu vou separar a turminha do Oba – Oba.

A aula do Snape fora desagradável como sempre, vários pontos perdidos para a Grifinória, enquanto os alunos da Sonserina riam de se acabar e um teste surpresa (logo no primeiro dia!) para enterrar de vez amanhã dos Grifinórios. Após um breve intervalo para o almoço, os alunos seguiram para a aula de DCAT (defesa contra as artes das trevas). Lembrando se disso, Katie sentiu um certo nervosismo... que se transformou em uma espécie de choque elétrico, logo que ouviu o professor dizer.

-Olá Boa Tarde a Todos ! Sou o Professor Lupin e estarei ensinando uma das matérias mais importantes; Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Estudaremos no primeiro trimestre, devido as circunstâncias dementadores, mas...primeiro vamos a chamada.

-Rachel Aime

-Presente !

-Mike Armstrong

-Aqui !

-Katie Bell

Um silêncio ... O professor chamou a outra vez sem erguer os olhos para a turma.

-Katie Bell

Angelina e Alicia olharam para Katie que estava estranhamente olhando para o professor, sem ao menos enxerga-lo (traduzindo: babando literalmente!) Fred e Jorge, que estavam ao seu lado diziam em um tom baixinho.

-Katie o professor está te chamando !

Os olhos de Lupin percorreram a sala e caíram de encontro nos olhos de Katie, parecia que a garota tinha acabado de acordar de um transe profundo. Sentiu que todos os olhares da sala estavam sobre ela, seu rosto corou violentamente, seu coração disparou e suas mãos estavam tremulas e começavam a ficar úmidas ...

-Algum problema senhorita Bell...a senhorita está se sentindo...

PLOFT ! Katie caiu com tudo da cadeira...

-Não foi...nada...eu estou bem...eu ..só que...ai...desculpa...

Katie saiu correndo da sala, incrivelmente envergonhada e aos prantos. Todos os professores e alunos das salas próximas, saíram para observar a confusão...isso até a professora Minerva Mcgonagall dar um basta.

-Todos de volta para as suas aulas... AGORA! –Mas que absurdo...

-Desculpa Minerva, não sei o que houve...acho que a menina estava passando mau...e...

-Lupin, por favor...volte a dar a sua aula, depois...procure a garota e a mande ir a minha sala sim...

Katie passou o resto da tarde no salão comunal, evitando as perguntas insistentes de duas alunas do 3 º ano ( Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil ). E só saiu de lá, quando Alicia, trouxe um recado do Prof Lupin, dizendo para que Katie, fosse a sala da professora Mcgonagall.

Por sorte, a professora Minerva não fez muitas perguntas ( e Katie mentiu deslavadamente dizendo que estava dormindo acordada). Mas o pior foi enfrentar o sermão que levou de Alicia e Angelina (" Kat eu não estou gostando disso...você parece que está..." mas Alicia não teve coragem de continuar então veio Angelina " Kat, acredite...isso não vai dar certo...não vale a pena se iludir") e logicamente as sucessivas piadinhas geradas por Flint e Cia ( sobre os olhares maldosos e alertas de Fred e Jorge) que continuaram durante todo o primeiro mês em Hogwarts.

No primeiro sábado de Outubro, Katie vestiu o uniforme de quadribol com as cores e símbolo da Grifinória, seria o primeiro treino do ano.

Era uma manhã chuvosa, mas Olívio insistia que deviam começar os treinos antes que os outros times. No vestiário, Olívio já estava falando a meia hora sem parar, em meio a gráficos e tabelas que apresentava ao seu time. Harry, fingia que estava ouvindo, Angelina dormia no colo do namorado, Fred Weasley, que dormia encostado no irmão, Jorge Weasley, que estava dormindo encostado a Alicia, que conversava com Katie, que estava pensando em qualquer coisa, menos nas conversas de Alicia e de Olívio, que finalmente chamou o seu time para o campo.

Mas uma surpresa desagradável os acordou rapidamente. No meio do campo, encontrava se todo o time da Sonserina.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui ? perguntou Wood rispidamente. –Nós temos autorização para treinar hoje...vão dando o fora!

-Que interessante respondeu Flint calmamente. –O Prof Snape também nos deu uma autorização...hahahaha...

Os olhares entre Wood e Flint flamejaram e os dois capitães começaram um bate boca...a coisa tava ficando feia. Os gêmeos Weasley acompanhados por Lino Jordan que acabara de descer da tribuna onde narra todos os jogos, partiram pra cima dos batedores e artilheiros da Sonserina, Harry e Draco, já rolavam na lama... enquanto, as artilheiras da Grifinória olhavam aflitas para a cena.

-Katie e Alicia...vão buscar a Professora Mcgonagall...vão agora!

-Por que Wood...está com medo ? zombou Flint

Katie e Alicia, dispararam o mais depressa que puderam em direção ao castelo, procurando qualquer indício da professora.

-Alicia, você á procura na sala dela e eu vou procura-la na sala dos professores ok?

-Certo, respondeu a amiga...

Alicia subiu as escadas em direção a torre da Grifinória, onde se localiza a sala da mestra de transfiguração e Katie saiu a passos apressados em direção a sala dos professores.

Entrou na sala dos professores e deu de cara com a Prof Sinistra (que parecia estar irritadíssima e se retirou da sala) e o Prof Lupin, que estava sentado em uma poltrona velha no fundo da sala, novamente uma sensação de choque elétrico ( que sentia sempre ao ver o Lupin) tomou conta do seu corpo.

-Olá Katie, disse Lupin sorrindo.

-EuNãoVimTeVer...quero dizer...eu estou procurando a professora Mcgonagall.

-Katie, eu sinto em dizer, mas a professora Minerva não se encontra na escola no momento...eu posso ajudar ? –Você aceita uma xícara de chá ?

-Mas é que...(de repente um turbilhão de vozes zuniram ao mesmo tempo na cabeça de Katie... " Deixa de ser boba Katie Bell, aceite...vamos aceite logo"... "Ele tem um olhar...por Merlin...ele me chamou pelo primeiro nome"... "Será que eu estou dando bandeira" –Desculpa professor Lupin...deixa para uma próxima ( "isso mesmo Katie !" ) é que...agora está acontecendo uma briga...lá no campo de quadribol...

-O que ? –Vamos para lá imediatamente !

Na metade do corredor, encontraram Alicia. Lupin a frente, Katie e Alicia ligeiramente atrás do professor, entraram no campo, onde o clima não era dos melhores. Lupin separou Draco e Harry (que estavam ensangüentados) e Warrington e Olívio. Snape chegou ao local (sempre intrometido) e terminou o trabalho separando Jorge e Fred de cima de Flint. O treino fora cancelado, e todo o time voltou para o castelo.

Ao chegarem no salão comunal, Jorge, Lino e Fred desataram a contar para quem quisesse ouvir o quanto Flint estava mau, em compensação Harry também estava (iria passar a noite na enfermaria), Alicia e Angelina estavam em um canto perto da lareira e quando Katie passou por elas, Angelina a segurou pelo braço e Alicia a puxou para um canto onde pudessem conversar sem ninguém se meter.

-Eu já sei sobre o que vocês querem conversar...disse Katie desanimada.

-Katie, você é nossa amiga...e nós sabemos o que está acontecendo...nós te conhecemos muito bem e estamos preocupadas...disse Alicia tentando escolher as palavras que queria dizer.

-É isso mesmo Kat...o Lupin é mais velho, continuou Angelina que decididamente não estava escolhendo as palavras para expressar o descontentamento com a apaixonite de Katie.

-E...ele é nosso professor...Kat, você precisa relevar isso, continuou Alicia.

Katie respirou fundo, e pensou em como ia contar tudo o que estava sentindo por Lupin e como iria dizer isso de forma que as amigas pudessem entende-la. Mas...foi mais forte do que ela, e começou a dizer...

-Eu não posso evitar...sabe, desde que eu o vi, desde a primeira vez que eu olhei em seus olhos...eu sabia que não teria volta...eu posso estar maluca, eu sei, sei que eu estou fazendo papel de boba, eu sei que ele jamais irá olhar para mim...mas quando eu penso nele...o meu coração fala mais alto que a razão e algo se apodera de mim...eu não posso evitar de deixar de quere-lo...

-AAAAH! Pode parar Katie Bell...você não pode ficar pensando...assim...com...UM PROFESSOR ! disse uma Alicia muito branca...

-Por Merlin...Katie...isso é muito mais grave do que pensamos, disse Angelina olhando para Alicia. –Katie, você está completamente platonicamente apaixonada pelo prof Lupin, concluiu Angelina.

-Por Favor...vocês precisam me ajudar !


	3. Chapter 3

Nas semanas seguintes, Katie estava com os ânimos renovados. Primeiro porque Angelina e Alicia, agora iriam ajudá-la a conquistar o Lupin e segundo porque hoje (segunda – feira) teriam aula de DCAT.

Durante o café, Olívio estava incansavelmente relatando como deveriam furar a defesa da Lufa Lufa (Katie estava preocupada com esse jogo...a Grifinória iria jogar contra a Sonserina primeiro, mas o apanhador deles acabou inventado uma desculpa, que um hipogrifo o atacou ferozmente e agora eles iriam jogar contra a Lufa Lufa, que como Olívio acrescentou milhares de vezes na orelha de seu time...jogavam completamente diferente!)

Nesse momento Alicia se irritou com Olívio...

-Que droga Olívio...você só fala disso... Nós já entendemos ! Poxa a vida...relaxa um pouco, você não se interessa por outras coisas não?-E o que eu represento em meio a goles...balaços ...pomo...

Olívio olhou á garota totalmente aparvalhado, o salão principal prendeu a respiração, todos (alunos, professores, diretor, gatos, corujas e sapos etc) sabiam que ás brigas do casal era motivo para parar qualquer coisa que estivessem fazendo...

-Alicia ! É claro que você é importante pra mim...mas não tente comparar você ao Quadribol...ambos são importantes...Li ( sempre que Olívio queria fazer as pazes com Alicia...ele a chamava de Li ) Mas...entenda a importância desse jogo...minha vida depende dele...

-Agora chega Sr Wood ! Se você considera o Quadribol mais importante, pode esquecer que você tem uma namorada...eu sinceramente achei que fosse parte da sua vida...mas estou vendo que as balizas ocupam todo o espaço...

-O que você quer dizer com isso Srta Spinnet (Olívio sempre a chama assim quando os dois estavam quase terminando o namoro...coisa que nunca chegou a acontecer)

-ESTÁ TUDO TERMINADO ENTRE A GENTE OLÍVIO...berrou Alicia muito aborrecida.

-Oooooooooooh! Exclamaram todos ...

A imagem no salão principal era de perplexidade geral...algumas alunas da corvinal faziam comentários seguido de risinhos... a professora Sprout se debulhava em lágrimas...Lupin e Sinistra tentavam consola-la em vão, a professora de adivinhação Síbila, comentava com os professores Snape e Mcgonagall que já havia alertado a garota sobre o fim do namoro, outros alunos porém, correram em direção a Olivio, que nada respondeu quando Fred e Jorge disseram que iriam conversar com Alicia durante a aula de poções, por sua vez, Alicia, deixou a mesa da Grifinória com Angelina e Katie na sua cola, enquanto iam em direção as masmorras assistir a primeira aula do dia.

Snape, parecia estranhamente bem humorado durante a aula...

-Senhorita Spinnet...por favor, não chore sobre o caldeirão porque isso poderá danificar a sua poção, zombou Snape.

Os alunos da Sonserina gargalhavam loucamente... enquanto Katie, Angelina, Fred Jorge e Lino tentavam consolar a amiga.

-Não liga não Li...não liga mesmo...logo vocês farão as pazes...você vai ver disse Angelina com uma voz de choro que foi abafada quando Fred a abraçou.

-É...que...eu não queria ter terminado com ele, mas o Olívio (snif snif) me tira do sério com esse assunto...disse Alicia entre lágrimas. –O que eu posso fazer se tem horas que eu o amo e tem horas que eu o odeio...

-Olívio é um cara com a cabeça no lugar, ele vai entender, você vai ver Alicia, disse Katie o mais baixo que pode, -domingo agora, jogaremos a primeira partida de Quadribol do ano...e vocês terão de se falar...tente pensar positivo...

Porém, segunda aula, O Profº Lupin aplicou um teste surpresa ( valendo 50 pontos!) com apenas uma questão, mas Katie estava atordoada demais para qualquer coisa do gênero, além disso quem se importaria com uma questão sobre dementadores ( Por que os dementadores não atingem pessoas que estejam de mau humor, enfurecidas ou raivosas ? ) Como ela poderia pensar em dementadores, com a sua melhor amiga ao seu lado, sofrendo...e ainda mais estando perto do Lupin ( nem nessas horas eu consigo parar de pensar nele...pensou Katie ) e de todas as sensações que a figura do mestre lhe causava, e para completar, Angelina estava endiabrada...não parava de dar indiretas a Lupin quando tinha a oportunidade...

" Sabe professor, eu vi quando o senhor SALVOU a vida da Katie, imagine só, se o senhor não tivesse chegado até ela antes que o Flint pudesse fazer alguma coisa...ela realmente ficou muito agradecida...mas o senhor sabe, ela é muito tímida...ainda mais...porque...bem... ( aaaaaahh não diga isso, pensou Katie, que agora estava suando frio, sentada ao fundo da sala observando discretamente a cena toda) -ela tem TANTA consideração pelo senhor..." disse Angelina com um sorrisinho maroto. Dito pelo não dito, Lupin terminou a aula naquele momento...e até Alicia riu ao ouvir Angelina e seus comentários...

-Consideração...disseram Fred e Jorge juntos sem entender...mas...entendendo.

Mas ninguém tão pouco continuou esse assunto, a semana passou rapidamente (não para Alicia talvez, que chorava todas as noites!) Percy Weasley se ofereceu de cupido (imaginem...ele só fez isso porque não agüentava mais ouvir Olívio resmungando, chutando, berrando e chorando no quarto enquanto ele tentava estudar), mas foi em vão...Alicia recebeu um berrador...que cantava o Hino do time de Quadribol para o qual Olívio torcia ao invés de um outro com uma declaração de amor. Isso só fez aumentar a raiva que Alicia estava sentindo pelo ex-namorado. Na sexta feira saíram os resultados dos testes de defesa contra as artes das trevas, as notas mais altas da classe pertenceram aos irmãos Weasley ( que ficaram tão brancos...e desataram a chorar na sala...por um momento todos pensaram que fora de felicidade, mas eles estavam estranhamente chateados!), e Lupin avisou a turma que daria uma segunda chamada antes do natal.


	4. Chapter 4

Na manhã de domingo, o clima para a partida de quadribol não poderia estar pior. Chovia muito forte lá fora, o campo de Quadribol era só lama, havia problemas pessoais entre os jogadores e para completar cem dementadores apareceram no local. O final disto só poderia ser desastroso, primeiro jogo do ano, Grifinória X Lufa Lufa, deu...Lufa Lufa ! Durante o jogo, Katie se perguntava a todo minuto onde poderia estar o professor Lupin e errou muitos lances. Alicia, mal conseguia se equilibrar na vassoura porque se alimentara mal, não dormia direito e ainda tinha que encarar Olívio. Angelina tinha pego um resfriado da noite para o dia, o que a debilitou muito. Fred e Jorge mandavam balaços para todos os lados sem acertar em ninguém. Olívio, estava nervoso e gritava com tudo e todos e Harry, para completar, despencou da vassoura enquanto tentava disputar o pomo com Cedrico, que levou a melhor.

-UM DESASTRE, berrou Olívio inconformado enquanto voltavam ao vestiário.

-Nós nunca tínhamos jogado dessa maneira, foi horrível, continuou Fred

-O que será que deu no Harry ? perguntou Jorge

Olívio olhou furiosamente para o time...

-O QUE DEU EM VOCÊS, POR QUE NÃO IMPEDIRAM CEDRICO DE APANHAR O POMO, ESTA ERA A FUNÇÃO DE VOCÊS FRED E JORGE –POR QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ KATIE FICOU DISCUTINDO COM OS BATEDORES DA LUFA LUFA. –POR QUE VOCÊ ANGELINA DORMIU O JOGO INTEIRO. –E POR QUE VOCÊ ALICIA...

-OLHA aqui Olívio, eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo você nos criticar, sem nem ao menos você olhar para os seus próprios erros e agora se vocês me derem licença eu vou ver como o nosso MELHOR apanhador está.

Alicia se retirou do local, batendo a porta. O resto do time observava o capitão que agora olhava para um canto fixo do vestiário como uma criança perdida no meio de uma convenção de bruxos.

-É mesmo Olívio...vamos com calma cara, disse Fred olhando feio para o goleiro.

-É muita calma nessa hora meu amigo...nós ainda temos chances...continuou Jorge concordando com o irmão.

-Acho que nesse momento o que você precisa é de um bom banho Olívio, disse Angelina, que agora abraçava Fred com muito carinho.

Olívio encarou os rostos de Katie, Fred, Jorge e Angelina. Houve um minuto de silêncio e então Olívio perguntou...

-E você Katie, não vai falar nada ? –Ou será que está preocupada demais com o professorzinho...

- houve mais um minuto de silêncio.

-Olívio...eu...não... te dei...a liberdade de falar assim comigo

-Ai...por favor...vamos parar com isso...pra que esse tipo de conversa Olívio, disse Angelina, lançando um olhar maldoso a Olívio, que continuou, sem dar bola para a garota.

-Katie, é só um aviso...dá próxima vez que você for jogar com o pensamento longe da goles e das balizas, você não precisará entrar no vestiário.

Jorge balançou a cabeça negativamente e Fred ia falar alguma coisa com Olívio quando Angelina mandou ele ir para aquele lugar e saiu correndo tentando alcançar Katie que saiu bufando do vestiário, gritando para quem quisesse ouvir que os testes para a mais nova atacante da Grifinória iriam começar em breve.

A tarde na sala comunal o clima não era diferente, Jorge, Fred, Lino e Angelina estavam em um canto da sala perto da lareira jogando xadrez de bruxo, Alicia preferira passar o dia na biblioteca. Olívio estava sentado do outro lado da sala comunal, estava sentado em sua poltrona preferida conversando com Percy Weasley. Katie não agüentou ficar muito tempo na sala comunal, com aquele clima pesado e nem olhando para a cara do goleiro da Grifinória. Resolveu então arejar as idéias e perambular pela escola...

Nada poderia ser pior, Katie estava sentindo-se arrasada, em alguns momentos conseguia ouvir a voz do Olívio, lhe dizendo que "não precisará entrar no vestiário". Mas o pior talvez tenha sido ele falar dos sentimentos que Katie tinha pelo professor, ainda mais daquela maneira...

-Como ele foi grosso...estúpido, resmungava Katie, enquanto vagava pelo corredor do 3º andar. -Não me admira que a Alicia tenha dado um basta nele...aquele cretino e...e..imbecil..e...e...malvado e...

TOIN! Katie bateu em alguma coisa fofa a sua frente.

-Quem eu ? perguntou uma voz conhecida.

Katie estava andando de cabeça baixa, aos poucos foi levantando a, até que a imagem de um ser de roupas surradas, cabelos castanhos claros, olhos visivelmente cansados e o sorriso mais doce que Katie já havia conhecido, estava completamente dentro do campo de sua visão.

-MAS É CLARO QUE NÃO PREFESSOR...EU JAMAIS DIRIA ISSO DE VOCÊ !

Lupin sorriu marotamente, olhou fixamente para a garota e...

-Eu sei que não...mas me diga Katie, qual é o motivo desta vez da senhorita estar tão chateada...

-Ah...problemas...tolos...problemas apenas... respondeu Katie, que já estava corada e agora estava sentindo as pernas ficarem bambas e a boca seca ...e aquele famoso choque elétrico percorrer todo o seu corpo.

-Hum...porque não vem a minha sala tomar uma xícara de chá e se você quiser me contar o que houve...estarei a disposição...

-Ok, respondeu a garota que sentiu o rosto corar fervorosamente.


	5. Chapter 5

Lupin e Katie caminharam em silêncio até o final do corredor, onde pararam em frente a uma porta. Lupin ergueu a varinha e abriu a sala com um feitiço chave.

-Entre por favor, disse Lupin apontando para o interior da sala. –Fique a vontade...

Katie, olhou de relance para o corredor para certificar que ninguém a vira entrando na sala com o professor e em seguida, fechou a porta. Por um breve momento observou o local, a sala era ampla e limpa, os móveis eram todos de um mogno extremamente brilhante e havia ainda uma lareira ao lado da escrivaninha com uma prateleira flutuante.

-Sente-se Katie, disse Lupin apontando agora para uma poltrona perto da lareira.

Lupin apanhou uma bandeja com um bule de chá, xícaras e biscoito de todos os sabores de seu armário e posou tudo em uma mesinha de centro entre a poltrona em que ele e a que Katie estavam sentados.

Katie observava cada movimento de Lupin e ao mesmo tempo, brigava em silêncio consigo. Era uma verdadeira tortura ficar ali sentada, quieta, enquanto o seu corpo gritava a cada minuto com a vontade crescente que tinha de dizer a ele que o amava ou de beija-lo compulsivamente. Estava literalmente insensível e naquele momento era difícil distinguir qual era o sentimento mais forte que batia em seu acelerado coração.

-Então Katie, vai me contar o que está lhe aborrecendo ?. -Lupin agora estava sentado muito próximo a Katie, fintou intrigado á garota por alguns instantes, respirou fundo e...

–Ou... Quem estava te chateando ?

Ela não soube bem o porque, mas de alguma maneira, sabia que podia confiar em Lupin. Era uma sensação gostosa estar contando a ele e o que lhe ocorrera (ou quase tudo!).

Lupin só a interrompeu quando Katie contou que depois da briga com Olívio ela própria decidira sair do time...

-Hum...então você brigou com o rapaz, porque ele te disse "coisas sem fundamento" e você resolveu sair do time? Perguntou Lupin com uma expressão muitíssimo estranha.

Katie fez um movimento positivo com a cabeça, continuou olhando fixamente para o professor, bebeu um pouco de chá e continuou...

-Só fiquei chateada mesmo com a Alicia, ela contou para ele um segredo meu, sabe? -nem dou bola para o Olívio, eu sei que ele estava de cabeça quente quando disse que eu estava pensando em voc...ahhh, Katie engoliu seco...

Lupin pareceu não se importar, mas estava entendendo toda a situação, juntando um enorme quebra cabeças...mesmo assim fingiu não ouvir o que ouviu.

-Mas você é uma ótima jogadora Katie, pelo menos é o que eu ouço durante as minhas aulas... não sei se você tem conhecimento mas...alguns de seus adversários ficarão muito felizes de saberem que a goleadora a minha frente não jogará mais...

Katie ficou muito sem graça (muito mais do que já estava) e ia dizer ao Lupin que era hora de ir...mas algo chamou a atenção da garota.

-Ah isso...disse Lupin olhando em direção a um pequeno álbum de fotografias. Lupin retirou-o de cima da prateleira flutuante e abriu-o, -Veja Katie são fotografias... fotografias do meu tempo em Hogwarts.

Katie olhou as fotografias com uma expressão risonha no rosto (não estava mais tão corada e sentia-se um pouco mais a vontade na presença do professor), enquanto Lupin relatava cada ocasião em que elas foram tiradas com uma expressão sonhadora no rosto.

Quando Lupin virou a última página, Katie se assustou com o retrato que viu...

-ARRE ! Mas é a minha mãe !

-Oh Claro...Francielle Bell, como eu poderia me esquecer…estava apenas 3 anos a frente da minha turma, Francielle, jogava na mesma posição que você Katie. Lupin olhou para Katie que mau respirava tamanho o espanto. –Sim ela também jogava pela equipe da Grifinória, era uma das meninas mais populares da escola, participava de todas as festas e sempre estava rodeada de meninos, mas também era muito maluquinha e vivia arranjando encrenca com o pessoal da Sonserina, meu amigo Siri... -PAUSA -Um amigo meu, era apaixonado pela sua mãe...hum...desculpe eu contar essas coisas e...

-Não...por favor...continua contando...interrompeu Katie. –Eu não sabia de nada disso, disse perplexa e entre lágrimas...nunca pensei na minha mãe assim... –Ela é tão diferente hoje, sempre apressada para ir ao trabalho, tão ranzinza comigo...tão amargurada, disse Katie entre soluços. -Não sabia que ela fazia parte da turma...não sei nada a respeito da minha mãe, na verdade...eu nunca soube de nada que houvesse acontecido antes de eu nascer... –Me sinto tão sozinha as vezes e...

Katie já não conseguia mais falar, caíra de vez no choro. Lupin enxugou as lagrimas que escorriam incansavelmente do rosto de Katie e ia dizer a garota que era melhor ela se juntar aos outros alunos na sala comunal da Grifinória...mas...

-Não se preocupe, eu estou bem...eu sou meio manteiga derretida mesmo...sabe...choro por tudo...eu odeio ser assim...disse Katie enxugando as lágrimas e pondo-se de pé.

-Ás vezes é bom chorar, disse Lupin levantando-se novamente da poltrona também, agora oferecendo a Katie um lenço.

Os dois se olharam e riram juntos, houve mais um momento em silêncio em que Katie mesmo de longe, mantinha o pequeno álbum de fotografias e as fotos contidas nele, visualizados em sua mente. Por um minuto, observou intrigada a foto de sua mãe ( risonha e muitíssimo alegre), bem acompanhada de um rapaz de cabelos negros, olhos claros ( com uma jaqueta de couro surrada...). E foi nesse último minuto que Katie percebeu...

-É Sirius Black, disse Katie em um tom abafado. Agora olhava para Lupin como se ele lhe devesse respostas. –Você quer dizer que...não pode ser...isso quer dizer que o fugitivo de Azkaban, Sirius Black e minha mãe...ARRE! – E vocês são amigos...

-Não sei se eu deveria estar lhe contando isso Katie, respondeu Lupin tentando acalmar a garota. –Sim, eu devo lhe dizer que sim, fomos amigos...mas...depois...de tudo.

A voz de Lupin foi sucumbida pela tristeza. –Acho que não sou eu quem deva-lhe contar o que eu presumo que você já tenha descoberto sozinha, disse Lupin em um tom de quem encerra o assunto.

-Você não me disse nada que eu não pude ver...nas fotos... disse Katie atordoada. –Será possível que...

-Bom acho melhor você se reunir aos outros alunos agora, cortou Lupin rapidamente fazendo Katie perder o fio do pensamento.

-É, já é tarde, não quero ocupar mais o seu tempo...desculpa qualquer coisa...

-E não se esqueça de estudar para a prova de segunda chamada, sobre dementadores, recomendou o professor, em uma tentativa de acalmar os ânimos.

-Aaaah prova sobre dementadores... Katie que já estava de saída, deu meia volta. -Eu fui realmente muito mau...na última.

-Eu sei...e me admira muito você não saber a resposta Katie... ( Lupin fora até a porta da sala e a fechou novamente) -"Por que os dementadores nâo atingem pessoas enfurecidas, de mau humor ou raivosas ?" –Vamos por partes senhorita Bell ( Lupin agora voltava a ser o professor e estava muito sério), quando eu encontrei a senhorita logo após o acidente com o senhor Flint o que a senhorita alegou...

-Bem...eu...eu...eu...AHHHHHHH agora eu entendi, disse Katie com os olhos brilhando, -Quando os dementadores estavam lá...eu estava enfurecida e com muita raiva do Flint dizendo que eu tava gordinha e...acabei partindo para cima dele...então nada aconteceu comigo por que eu já estava...hum...meio enlouquecida, não estava feliz e os dementadores não sugam as más energias... –Sabe. disse Katie olhando Lupin com muita atenção. –Eu não tinha percebido que...que eu bem, que eu acabei fazendo parte do conteúdo escolhido por você...para a nossa questão de prova. concluiu a garota no mesmo tom sério do professor, que pareceu não ouvir nada a não ser...

-Ah então foi isso...disse Lupin calmamente. –Pois eu acho que o senhor Flint está precisando de óculos e quanto aos dementadores... eu acho que sua resposta melhorará de veras no próximo teste...

TOC TOC TOC

-Remo, você está ai, perguntou uma voz feminina do outro lado da porta.

-Bem, já está tarde...eu acho melhor eu ir...disse Katie com uma voz fraquinha.

Lupin abriu a porta e a professora Sinistra entrou encarando Katie de cara feia.

-Ah...boa noite Katie...tenha bons sonhos...despediu-se Lupin lhe dando uma piscadela.

-Até.

Mas naquela noite, Katie não dormiu rapidamente, virava-se de um lado para o outro a todo momento. Seria por que passara metade da noite em companhia do homem que amava? pensou Katie em um primeiro momento, para logo depois a pergunta mais assombrosa ( e que inevitavelmente voltava a sua cabeça a cada hora que acordava naquela madrugada) escorregou pelos seus lábios...Seria Sirius Black...meu pai?

A resposta Katie nunca chegou a escutar, estava muitíssimo cansada e quando tivera a idéia de escrever a sua mãe para lhe questionar de uma vez por todas sobre o seu pai ...acabou dormindo.


	6. Chapter 6

Na manhã seguinte, quando ainda ninguém estava acordado e havia um silêncio em todo castelo, Katie a exceção, já estava de pé. Na realidade fora difícil permanecer na cama por mais tempo, já que sua cabeça trabalhava a mil para escrever uma carta á sua mãe.

"_Querida Mamãe"_

Há tempos não nos falamos, por isso e outras coisa, resolvi lhe escrever. Espero no entanto que a senhora não tenha se zangado comigo. E não se preocupe, não estou aprontando nada, muito pelo contrário, está tudo bem por aqui. Aliás melhor impossível. Inclusive tenho uma boa notícia a te dar... sabes um amigo teu, chamado Remo Lupin ? Sim...sim, eu o conheci. Ele é professor de DCAT. Inacreditável não é ? Agora o mais interessante é que... eu não sabia que ele era amigo do meu pai... isso te lembra alguma coisa ? Isso te faz lembrar de um rapaz chamado Sirius Black ? Eu sei de tudo ! E preciso saber mais...

Afetuosamente Katie Bell 

Katie não perdeu tempo. Correu ao corujal para enviar sua coruja, a Flecha, de volta a sua casa, na esperança de obter uma resposta de sua mãe. Por alguns minutos ficou por ali, observando o majestoso levantar vôo de sua coruja e pensando sobre a reviravolta que sua vida poderia sofrer em pouco tempo.

Durante o café, a garota contou tudo nos mínimos detalhes ( exceto o que descobrira sobre Sirius Black), a Angelina que ouvia tudo muito excitada e cheia de expectativas e a Alicia (que não parava de se desculpar a todo momento, "Eu sinto muito Katie...é que eu sempre contava tudo para o Olívio...Nunca imaginei que ele pudesse dizer isso pra você").

-O que será que eu devo fazer agora? –Eu tenho uma leve impressão que ele já sacou tudo, disse Katie com certo pânico.

-Katie você ainda duvida...É CLARO QUE ELE SABE QUE VOCÊ GOSTA DELE! –Se ele não comentou nada é por que ele é muito cavalheiro e jamais deixaria você numa situação dessas, a não ser que... será que o Lupin também se apaixonou por você?

-Shiu...fala baixo Alicia, disse Angelina em um tom brando. –Imaginem se alguém souber que a Katie anda visitando o Prof Lupin, sozinha durante a noite. –Katie eu acho que chegou a hora de você se declarar...

-O QUE? gritaram Alicia e Katie, as duas pasmas e desconcertadas.

-É isso mesmo...no fim de semana que antecede o natal, teremos uma visita a Hogsmeade você poderia comprar um presente para o Lupin e talvez...encontra-lo lá.

-Não se esquecendo do nosso Katie...-Nós permitiremos que o Lupin ganhe um presente, disseram Fred e Jorge acomodando-se na mesa da Grifinória.

-Vocês também já sabem, disse Katie olhando para Angelina.

-Não se preocupe Kat disse Fred.

–Seu segredo estará bem guardado com a gente. continuou Jorge.

-Eu espero não me preocupar mesmo, respondeu Katie. –Mas, falando em preocupações...pra quando foi marcado o jogo contra a Corvinal?

-Ah está longe ainda Katie, será no primeiro sábado de Fevereiro, disse Lino que acabara de se juntar a turma.

-Ótimo ! disse Alicia. –Eu não quero ver o Olívio tão cedo.

Todos olharam para Alicia, com um ar de incredulidade e quando Olívio passou por eles, Alicia disse que precisava apanhar o material e saiu chorando escada acima. Olívio aproveitou a oportunidade e se desculpou com todos, alegando estar de cabeça quente e chateado com o rompimento do seu namoro.

-Tudo bem Olívio, a gente entende disse Angelina dando um abraço no amigo.

-Ele já entendeu Angelina... -Pode largar a minha namorada Olívio? disse Fred separando os dois rapidamente, enquanto Jorge e Lino gargalhavam.

-E você Katie ? –Você me desculpa?

-Está tudo bem...Olívio...mas eu acho que alguém precisava ouvir suas desculpas também, ela te ama muito e você sabe disso.

Olívio consentiu com a cabeça e antes de se juntar a Percy (que estava impaciente, gritando que chegariam atrasados para a aula da professora Mcgonagall) cochichou ao pé do ouvido de Katie

"Estou torcendo por você ou por vocês" 

Tudo parecia estar voltando ao normal (devia ser o clima natalino no ar). Olívio ainda fazia tentativas de se reconciliar com Alicia, mas não estavam dando certo. Os alunos que permaneceriam na escola durante as férias de natal, deram os seus respectivos nomes para a professora Mcgonagall. Lino, Olívio e Percy resolveram não ficar na última hora. Os alunos receberam trabalhos escolares extras e ainda enfrentaram uma prova de segunda chamada de defesa contra as artes das trevas (quase todos os alunos tiveram que faze-la devido a nota baixa do último teste, os únicos que não fizeram foram Fred e Jorge, que haviam tirado nota máxima).

No final da aula, Lupin corrigiu rapidamente os testes e desta vez, Katie havia tirado um belo 10, assim como a maioria da sala.

-Antes de saírem...Eu quero desejar a todos um Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano novo, disse Lupin com os olhos opacos e parecendo extremamente cansado.

A sineta tocou, os alunos se dispersaram ( entre esses alunos, Katie), mas Angelina e Alicia permaneceram na sala. Lupin, guardava alguns livros na maleta, quando Alicia fingiu um diálogo despreocupado com Angelina, enquanto vagarosamente guardavam os seus pertences na mochila.

-Então sábado iremos a Hogsmeade, o que você dará de presente ao Fred, Angelina?

-Eu ainda não sei... mas eu com certeza tenho que ir...prometi que vou ajudar a Katie, a comprar um presente...PARA UMA PESSOA MUUUITO ESPECIAL, frisou Angelina.

Angelina e Alicia se entre olharam e depois observaram Lupin que parecia pensativo.

-Tchau Professor, disseram as duas antes de saírem da sala quase batendo de frente na professora Sinistra e no professor Snape, que entravam na sala no mesmo momento.

Alguns minutos depois, Angelina e Alicia entraram pelo retrato da mulher gorda. Estavam conversando muito baixo e rindo compulsivamente.

-Está feito Katie, disse Alicia alegremente não percebendo que Olívio estava se aproximando.

-Agora é com você amiga, continuou Angelina percebendo a presença dos garotos que se aproximavam.

-O que vocês fizeram perguntou Jorge ? e Katie não pode deixar de reparar, segurava um jornal entre os braços.

-É o que eu estou querendo saber também, respondeu a garota sinistramente. –Vocês...não ...contaram para ele não é ? Vocês não disseram ao Lupin...

-Ah é sobre o Lupin, disse Fred entre risinhos ao lado Lino que parecia infeliz.

-Bem não fizemos e nem dissemos absolutamente nada, respondeu Angelina cutucando Fred para que ele parasse de rir.

-Nós só... Lembramos a ele, que bem... este fim de semana será livre para visita em Hogsmeade, revelou Alicia. –PARA COM ISSO ! Gritou a garota sentindo todos os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem quando Olívio, a beija no mesmo lugar.

-Ah não vai começar tudo de novo, disse Lino.

Todos tiveram a impressão de que por aquela briga, o casal pudesse se reconciliar...mas estavam todos errados.

-Alícia eu não aceito o término do nosso namoro, disse Olívio em tom mandão.

-E desde quando você tem que aceitar alguma coisa, Olívio. Respondeu Alicia em mesmo tom.

-Isso não é justo, não é mesmo. Escuta Li, eu vou viajar amanhã, vou passar o natal em casa.

-E daí, eu não faço mais parte da sua vida Olívio.

-Mesmo que você diga que não, eu sempre direi que você faz parte da minha, Alicia. Sempre. –Entenda, estou aqui de coração aberto, te pedindo desculpas...por que eu te...

-Já chega Sr Wood ! Eu... eu ..eu não quero ouvir mais nada. Mais nada. –Que droga...

A Sala Comunal que até então estava em um profundo silêncio, voltou a ficar barulhenta, assim que ouviram um bater de porta no dormitório feminino. Entretanto já era tarde e todos se despediram de Olívio e Lino que embarcariam no trem de volta para casa pela manhã. Quando Jorge e Fred Weasley ainda subiam as escadas rumo ao dormitório masculino, Katie os chamou.

-Posso ficar com o Jornal ? perguntou a garota.

-Claro, leva Kat, responderam os dois sonolentos.

Como suspeitava, o Ministério da Magia ainda não tinha nem pistas do paradeiro de Black. Isso causou a Katie, uma onda inexplicável de alívio pelo seu corpo. Mas como de costume já estava cansada para pensar em mais alguma coisa, a não ser o que agora viria ser uma preocupação...o encontro com Lupin.


	7. Chapter 7

Apesar da gélida e chuvosa tarde, a maioria dos alunos que passariam as férias de natal em Hogwarts, saíram para as compras. O Vilarejo de Hogsmeade, nunca recebera tamanho número de visitantes como nessa época. As pessoas não paravam de se trombarem entre uma compra e outra, e as esquinas eram impossíveis para se transitar.

E mesmo com todas as trombadas e encontrões inusitados, Katie não havia visto Lupin em canto algum. Sentiu o coração apertar, queria vê-lo...seria isso saudade ou preocupação ? Ou um misto dos dois ? Porém não houve tempo para pensar seriamente em seus receios e dúvidas.

O grupo já caminhava por Hogsmeade á um certo tempo, todos estavam começando a se sentirem cansados, o clima frio, realmente não estava ajudando em nada, mas nem mesmo isso, fora capaz de apagar o fogo da animação de véspera de Natal.

-Bem ainda temos uma hora, antes de voltarmos ao castelo, o que vocês acham de passarmos antes no três vassouras ? perguntou Angelina.

-Ca...ca...cairia mui muito bem disse Jorge tremendo de frio.

Acomodaram-se então, em uma mesa ao centro do bar de madame Rosmerta, e em seguida, pediram suas cervejas amanteigadas. Aquilo não podia ser melhor, bebiam agora com muito gosto enquanto divertiam - se com as compras que haviam feito.

-Eu espero não ter esquecido de ninguém...acho que não esqueci de nenhum presente, disse Alicia, levianamente.

Todos agora olhavam para Alicia com curiosidade, e a garota não deixou de perceber...

-Se o que vocês querem saber, é se, eu comprei alguma coisa para o Olívio, eu lhes garanto que sim. Não é por que eu queira fazer as pazes com ele...é só que...bom eu comprei um presente para a mãe dele também...

-Claro ! Não se pode esquecer da sogrinha... não é ? disse Jorge, com um tom despretensioso.

Risinhos foram rapidamente abafados. Mas Jorge estava entediado. Isso era motivo para se preocupar, nunca se soube até hoje que fim teve o seu primeiro sapo de estimação, alguém deveria ter o alertado que Jorge Weasley estava entediado.

-E você Angelina ? –O que você comprou para o Fred ? Só espero que o presente não seja para mim também... eu quero dizer...sou muito jovem para ganhar um sobrinho...

-Para com isso Jorge ! respondeu Angelina corando loucamente.

Mas a garota não conseguiu disfarçar o olhar sonhador que lançou a Fred, para logo em seguida ...

-Então o que foi que você comprou para a ... para a pessoa muuuuito especial? Questionou Angelina entre risinhos com o resto da turma.

-Um relógio bruxo... vejam só !

Katie retira o relógio de uma caixinha e mostra á todos.

-Uaaauuh isso não custou nenhum pouco barato, exclamou espantado Fred, que acabara de se engasgar com o gole restante da caneca de cerveja amanteigada. –Se ele não gostar de você agora Katie ...

–Cala a boca Fred, disse Angelina despeitada. -Eu acho melhor nós irmos...vai cair um maior torô !

-Podem deixar que eu vou ao caixa pagar, disse Katie que era só felicidade.

-Ok , Te esperamos lá fora, disse Alicia já se retirando do local com o resto do pessoal.

Katie debruçou-se sobre o balcão, colocou algumas sacolas sobre ele. Retirou algumas moedas do bolso, desejou um feliz Natal a Madame Rosmerta e correu como pode em direção aos amigos. Estavam voltando ao castelo, quando, exatamente no meio do caminho (a chuva agora começara a apertar), Katie deu por falta da menor sacola e da mais importante.

-Gente...eu esqueci a sacola com o presente do Lupin em cima do balcão da Rosmerta.

-Kat não dá pra voltar agora, você não está percebendo que vai despencar o céu ( chuvão, torô, pé d'água), amanhã você manda uma coruja pedindo pra que ela te devolva, disse Angelina.

-Ficaram malucos e se outra pessoa encontrou antes, vou voltar agora, levem as minhas coisas por favor...e não abram! -Vejo vocês no jantar.

Katie voltou ao três vassouras e por sorte a sacola estava lá. Quando Katie colocou o pé para fora do bar, um vento arrebatador envolveu o seu corpo fazendo a garota arrepiar-se da cabeça aos pés, mas, já era tarde e se não corresse iria se atrasar para o jantar (a chuva agora era torrencial) e Katie, corria quase que em vão. Estava completamente encharcada quando se aproximara da casa dos gritos. Tentava então apressar o passo novamente, mas um bem dito raio cruzou sinistramente a rua, seguida de outra rajada de vento que fez Katie cambalear para as grades da casa dos gritos, mas antes que pudesse se equilibrar sentiu uma mão que a puxava. Era Lupin.

-VEM COMIGO ! gritou Lupin levando Katie para dentro da casa.

A garota segurou-se no professor sem vacilar...

-Muito obrigada disse Katie, torcendo suas próprias vestes e disfarçando o constrangimento do momento.

-Que chuva não ? disse Lupin quase tão encharcado quanto Katie –Demos muito azar de sermos pego por ela não acha?

-É mesmo, respondeu Katie levianamente, tentando esconder a pequena sacola com o presente de Lupin.

Alguns minutos depois, mesmo com a lareira branda, a casa estava aquecida. Lupin estava colado a janela, parecia que esperava algo e Katie agora um pouco mais seca e já acomodada em uma poltrona um tanto velha, porém confortável, observava Lupin com atenção. Fora da casa, a chuva ainda caia sem parar e não dava a impressão de que fosse cessar a qualquer momento...

De repente, ao lado da janela aparece uma coruja de cor canela, que bicava o vidro sem parar.

-Dumbledore !disse Lupin tão alto, trazendo Katie de volta a terra.

-O que? respondeu confusa a garota que andava pensativa.

-Claro, sabia que o diretor iria mandar nos procurar, só espero que essa coruja agüente voltar para o castelo, vou avisa-los que passaremos a noite aqui e...

-O QUE? engasgou Katie. -PASSAR A NOITE AQUI COM VOCÊ! –VOCÊ QUER DIZER NÓS DOIS AQUI...

Lupin parecia que ia cair na gargalhada, fintou Katie por alguns instantes e lhe sorriu marotamente. E Katie não pode deixar de perceber que ele estava com o mesmo olhar jovem e brilhante das fotos que Lupin mostrara a ela em sua sala, em um outro dia.

-Sei que eu não sou a melhor das companhias, não entendo nada de música e moda...

-Não sou essa garota fútil que você pensa que eu sou, rapidamente respondeu Katie chateada.

Lupin soltou a coruja que voou pelo céu negro e voltou – se para Katie.

-Eu nunca pensei isso de você, me desculpe se por um momento lhe pareceu o contrário. –Aliás, Katie, muito pelo contrário. Acho você uma garota admirável...

Por essa Katie não esperava, ficou sem palavras e tão vermelha de vergonha que nem conseguiu disfarçar.

-Com essa, eu acho melhor eu ficar calada disse ela, encostando-se novamente na poltrona.

Mas Katie não se conteve e voltou a falar assim que viu Lupin abrindo um baú.

-Mas como ? Como você tem a chave deste baú ? Eu quero dizer, nunca ninguém tinha entrado aqui não é mesmo? Essa casa é mau assombrada, é o que dizem...

-Não é não. Eu morei aqui, durante algum tempo... disse Lupin, puxando algumas cobertas do baú.

-O que ? perguntou Katie com tamanho espanto. Era só o que me faltava... Remo você não é um espírito ou um...agouro ? Ou é ?

-Não...não antes fosse, talvez fosse melhor ser um espírito do que um lob... -Uma longa história Katie... muitas coisas boas e ruins vividas em um mesmo lugar...

Lupin, agora olhava tudo ao seu redor com um profundo olhar de tristeza.

-Você não pode...não pode me contar , Se atreveu Katie a perguntar.

-É passado, não quero relembra-lo, apesar do mesmo ainda fazer parte do presente, respondeu Lupin, tentando mudar de assunto, mas os seus olhos não correspondiam e uma lágrima quente rolou pelo seu rosto.

Katie sentiu um impulso incontrolável de consolar o homem que amava, ali á sua frente, agora frágil como um garotinho. Não teve dúvidas o abraçou carinhosamente, acariciou os seus cabelos e o apertou contra o seu corpo, na tentativa de conforta-lo. E o inevitável aconteceu...

-Isso parece loucura Remo, mas eu tenho que te dizer o que á meses estou sentindo, disse Katie ao pé do ouvido de Lupin, que se afastou alguns centímetros da garota, agora olhando dentro dos olhos de Katie.

-Então diz Katie...disse ele com a voz terna e abafada, deixando-se envolver.

Katie tocou os lábios de Lupin com as pontas de seus dedos e pela primeira vez não se sentiu constrangida, nem envergonhada. Apenas o choque elétrico percorrendo todas as suas veias...

-Eu amo você Remo, amo você como jamais amei ninguém sussurrou Katie.

Os olhos do professor correram rapidamente dos olhos da garota para a sua boca, e em seguida, Lupin apenas beijou calorosamente Katie. Um beijo longo e apaixonado, com pausas, mas seguidas de carinho. Em poucos minutos, Lupin decifrara o ponto fraco de Katie, dominando – a rapidamente com beijos em seu pescoço.

Katie parecia estar no céu, não se via em melhor lugar em qualquer lugar do mundo do que aquele em que estava e principalmente com quem estava. Enquanto beijava Lupin, a imagem de sua mãe veio á sua mente ( " O que ela vai dizer sobre isso ? " ), mas não era hora de pensar em mais nada, e assim o fez, até que...


	8. Chapter 8

Lupin inesperadamente interrompeu o beijo e cortou todo aquele clima romântico. Aos poucos foi se afastando de Katie. A garota olhava perplexa sem entender. Lupin no entanto parecia atordoado.

-Desculpe – me, perdão Katie. -Eu não posso fazer isso com você, eu não posso fazer isso comigo...

-Remo ! - Chamou Katie baixinho

-A última vez que me deixei levar por um sentimento como este, acabei ferindo os sentimentos de uma pessoa... eu não posso fazer isso...de novo. Não mesmo! Especialmente com você...

-Remo se o que está te deixando desconfortável é o fato de ser filha de quem eu sou...não se preocupe... eu quero dizer, ele não tem nada a ver com a minha vida e nem nunca terá, não se esqueça ele é um fugitivo condenado e...além disso...

-E além disso, cortou Lupin. Sou o seu professor em Hogwarts e... bom não sou mais jovem, Katie, não posso sair por aí fazendo loucuras como antigamente. -Por favor não me leve a mau ...

-Eu não acredito que você está pensando apenas nisso, Remo. -Eu não quero acreditar...

-Pessoas pelas quais eu tenho muito respeito, depositaram sua confiança em mim, eu simplesmente não posso e não quero decepciona – las, já não basta...

Houve um minuto em silêncio. Lupin parecia estar concentrado em dizer algo que pudesse confortar a garota a sua frente, contudo não havia palavras o suficiente para expressar o quanto estava arrependido de estar nessa situação e o mais importante não encontrou nada para dizer á uma Katie, desolada e entrando em desespero. Por este motivo, Lupin apenas caminhava para cima e para baixo naquele pequeno quarto empoeirado. Ao que parecia, estava evitando entrar naquele terrível dilema...

-Eu sou uma boba, acreditei que você pudesse ter se apaixonado por mim, acreditei que eu pudesse ter um final feliz... -gritou Katie de repente, fazendo sua voz ecoar pelo quarto.

-E você vai ter... Katie, mas infelizmente eu não sou a melhor pessoa para ti. Não quero que se sinta desprezada porque sinceramente este não é o caso.

-Eu é que te peço agora. -Não me peça para sorrir...quando tudo o que eu quero é chorar.

-Eu não quis dizer isso...e você sabe bem o que eu quero dizer, disse Lupin alterado, segurando a garota pelos braços.

-Não adianta Remo, qualquer coisa que você possa dizer agora, só vai me mostrar o tão patética que eu sou...imagina só isso, eu sonhei que você pudesse me achar bonita e atraente...quando tudo o que eu sou para você é... "Olha que bonitinha, não é uma graça essa menina... eu tenho tanta peninha daquela pobre garotinha". Eu não significo nada para você...eu apenas me iludi... isso sempre acontece comigo... eu já devia saber não é mesmo ?

-Não ! Não diga isso ! –Katie de jeito nenhum, eu não admito que você esteja pensando que eu tenha te beijado por pena. Eu jamais faria isso, ainda mais sabendo que você alimentava alguns sentimentos por mim...

-Sou tão patética que você até já sabia que eu te amava ! Que vergonha...

-Katie escuta, disse Lupin em um tom sério. Eu te beijei por que verdadeiramente me senti atraído por você, naquele momento. Não te vejo como uma garotinha, não ! Nunca ! Eu só não posso levar isso adiante porque... bom, eu tenho os meus motivos... isso não tem nada a ver com você... Não vamos entrar numa discussão que não vai nos levar a lugar algum...

-Você me ama ?perguntou Katie interrompendo Lupin.

-Qualquer que seja a minha resposta, nada mudará, respondeu Lupin agora olhando dentro dos olhos de Katie.

-Sei bem o que acontece...toma...pega !

Katie atirou com violência o presente de natal e uma carta que havia escrito antes de irem a Hogsmeade em direção ao rosto de Lupin.

-O que é isso ?. perguntou Lupin surpreso, ao agarrar os dois.

-Abra e verás o que é, respondeu Katie secamente.

Mais surpreso ainda, Lupin ficou quando abriu o embrulho.

-Katie é maravilhoso, eu quero dizer, muito obrigado mesmo... Contudo, eu não posso aceitar.

-Por favor, não me ofenda...fique com isso, é seu... Respondeu a garota sem sequer voltar a olhar para Lupin.

Lupin, agachou-se perto da poltrona onde Katie estava sentada, afastou o cabelo da garota de seu rosto molhado do choro compulsivo que Katie não conseguia fazer parar.

-Olha pra mim, pediu Lupin olhando fixamente para Katie, enquanto abria as duas mãos da garota e repousava sobre elas o pequeno embrulho. –Se me permite...vou ficar apenas com a carta, continuou ele, agora calmo como de costume.

-Então, disse Katie voltando a olhar Lupin nos olhos. Então me prometa que algum dia virá pegar o que é seu, Remo.

-Um dia... respondeu Lupin.

O dia fora amanhecendo, nenhum dos dois havia dormido. Fora a pior noite de todos os tempos, na opinião de Katie Bell, que ainda não tinha absorvido a idéia de que em um momento estava diante do homem que amava, desfrutando dos prazeres do amor e de repente tudo havia terminado, sem maiores explicações. Restando assim apenas uma mágoa.

Nem mal ouvira Lupin informar que deveriam ir embora, os dois já estavam de volta ao castelo. Todos deveriam estar dormindo, afinal era manhã de natal. Mas ao chegarem ao Salão Principal, Lupin e Katie foram recepcionados pela professora de Astronomia, Sinistra. Ao que parecia, tinha passado á noite em claro, na certa pensou Katie, o professor Dumbledore havia feito um pedido para que a professora os recebesse. Mas devido as circunstâncias, Katie não teve vontade de começar qualquer conversa, então rapidamente se despediu dos dois ( não havia muito o que dizer a Lupin, afinal o que realmente a garota gostaria de ter ouvido do professor não se concretizou. Portanto disse apenas, ( "Até mais tarde" ).

Logo em seguida, se viu adentrando na sala comunal da Grifinória, não sentia vontade de chorar, mas sim, um enorme vazio dentro peito. Em seu quarto, Alicia e Angelina ainda dormiam, estavam vestidas com o uniforme da escola, na certa, pensou Katie, as duas passaram a noite em claro, esperando por ela. E Katie sentindo que não havia nada melhor para se fazer naquele momento, tendo em vista que eram apenas 6: 00 da manhã de um feriado concordou consigo mesma que dormir algumas horas depois de tudo o que lhe ocorrera seria uma excelente idéia.


	9. Chapter 9

-Psiuuuu, vocês vão acorda - la.

-Querem parar com isso vocês dois...

-Não estamos fazendo nada...

-Vocês duas é que estão gritando feito loucas...

-Nossa, não se pode dormir nesse quarto não é ? – O que há de errado com vocês ? Perguntou Katie acordando muitíssimo mal humorada e encarando feio todos á sua volta.

-Credo Kat, acordou com o pé na Sonserina hoje foi ? perguntou Fred sarcasticamente.

As meninas sentaram–se ao redor da cama de Katie. Fred e Jorge continuaram em pé.

-O que foi que aconteceu ? perguntou Alicia, com ternura.

-Seja lá o que for, estamos aqui ao seu lado pro que der e vier. Somos suas amigas. -E eu e a Alicia concordamos em comer quantos sapinhos de chocolate forem necessários para afastarmos a tristeza, juntas... disse Angelina perdendo o fôlego.

-Espera só um momento, cortou Jorge. -Como vocês farão para afastar a tristeza da Katie...apenas comendo sapinhos de chocolate... essa eu não entendi, disse o garoto com uma cara que revelava o quanto estava intrigado.

Alicia, Katie e Angelina agarram algumas almofadas e as arremessam para o lado de Jorge, contudo sem acerta – lo.

-Mulheres... vocês são todas estranhas e confusas, resmungou Fred apoiando o irmão.

-Vamos Fred, você ainda não percebeu que as garotas querem ficar sozinhas...

Entendo perfeitamente, os dois irmãos Weasley deixaram o dormitório feminino do 5º ano. Agora restavam ás três amigas, sentadas sobre a cama de Katie, olhando umas para as outras. Houve um certo silêncio incomodo no momento em que os gêmeos deixaram o recinto. Angelina começara a refazer uma trança e arrumar o cabelo de Katie, em uma demonstração de carinho e companherismo. Mas Alicia estava inquieta, respirava aflita. Por várias vezes começou a esboçar algum pensamento, mas não conseguia terminar. Então reunindo toda a coragem, respirou fundo e perguntou novamente.

-Como você está se sentindo ? –Ah Katie ! –Eu não quero te ver assim. Não queria que você sofresse... disse Alicia no fundo dos olhos da amiga.

Katie respirou fundo. Não estava rindo como de costume. Não havia mais o olhar sonhador em seu rosto. Estava pálida, com os olhos vermelhos e seu olhar transmitia claramente a mensagem de que estava em sofrimento. Embora tentasse parecer o contrário.

-Bem você sabe, eu estou no fundo do poço. Sentindo-me a maior de todas as estúpidas do mundo mágico. Nada que eu não possa sobreviver... é só uma questão de tempo. Só preciso de um tempo e deu uma chance concreta para provar a ele... ia dizendo Katie mais para si própria.

-Não, não diz isso minha amiga, respondeu Angelina segurando a mão de Katie com toda a força.

-Não quero que sintam pena de mim, disse a garota severamente. Eu não estou sentindo pena de mim, portanto não quero que me olhem desse jeito. Mas...como é que vocês ficaram sabendo ? O Remo contou alguma coisa á vocês ?

-Não, nem sequer o vimos hoje, disse Angelina dando um nó na trança que estava fazendo no cabelo da garota.

-A professora Mcgonagall veio nos avisar que você e o professor Lupin ficaram presos no temporal e que iriam passar a noite em um lugar seguro em Hogsmeade, revelou Alicia. –Você tinha que ver a cara dela quando nos disse isso. Parecia desaprovar completamente, mas foram ordens do professor Dumbledore...

-Isso explica a coruja que Dumbledore enviou para o Remo, conclui Katie.

-Katie nós já tínhamos avisado você. Mas você continuou sonhando. Eu não sei o que aconteceu exatamente, mas eu não preciso de nenhuma bola de cristal para saber que você se declarou para ele. Não foi isso mesmo?. questionou Angelina. E o final disso eu já posso até imaginar, caso contrário você teria entrado aos berros nesse quarto... pulado sobre nossas camas, e eu e a Angelina já estaríamos na porta da igreja para realizar o seu casamento, se dependesse de você.

-Nós ficamos... ele me beijou...nós nos beijamos...e eu claro, disse para ele que eu o amava. Por que... porque será que tudo na minha vida parece 10 vezes mais complicado do que seria o normal.

-Vocês se beijaram... Não. Então eu não compreendo Katie, O que aconteceu ? questionou Angelina completamente atordoada.

-Aconteceu que eu encontrei alguém que me ama de verdade. Ama tanto que não me quer...

As duas amigas olhavam Katie sem entender...

-O Remo é cheio de mistérios, a impressão que eu tive é que ele tem medo... medo dele mesmo. Caótico não é mesmo ? Uma pena que o que ele não perceba é que eu estou disposta a mudar isso...mas ele não quer... ele não me quer., tentou explicar Katie.

Angelina e Alicia abraçaram Katie. Era confortante ter as duas ali. Mais do que nunca Katie precisaria de forças.

-Você vai desistir Katie ? perguntou Angelina.

-Você desistiria do grande amor da sua vida, Angelina ? rebateu Katie.

Angelina apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Alicia abraçou ainda mais a amiga. E Katie pois se assim a relatar com detalhas tudo o que ocorrera na casa dos gritos. Somente quando Alicia se debulhava em lágrimas, falando de um assunto completamente diferente. "Eu não quero perder o grande amor da minha vida... vou mandar uma coruja hoje mesmo para o Olívio" choramingava ela, é que Katie tomou noção do tempo.

-Nossa que horas são ? E o jantar de Natal ?

As três rapidamente trocaram suas vestes. ( Enfim era natal, ora de trocar o uniforme por roupas mais confortáveis ). O Salão Principal estava maravilhosamente decorado com as doze árvores de Natal, já habituais e apenas iluminada pelas luzes das fadas que voavam incansáveis de um lado para o outro.

Havia alguns poucos alunos sentados na única mesa ao centro do salão principal, entre eles: Fred e Jorge Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, o irmão caçula dos Weasley, Rony, Marcos Flint, Nicolle Nott e Wendy Osbourne, Rogério Davies e Cedrico Digorry. Todos ( inclusive os professores) já desfrutando da deliciosa ( e hum...cheirosa) ceia Natalina.

-Por favor juntem-se a nós, disse Dumbledore bondosamente convidando Katie, Alicia, Angelina à se unirem na comemoração.

A Cena era a seguinte, a professora Mcgonagall usava um chapéu laranja que em minutos explodia e logo em seguida tornava a aparecer novamente apenas mudando a cor e o gemido ( que mudava a cada explosão). Hagrid, ria com muito gosto ( devia ter sido o quentão em excesso ), Dumbledore, Sibila, flitwick, Madame Hooch, Vector cantavam canções natalinas ( ou tentavam...). Snape apenas engolia a comida secamente, lançando um olhar maldoso ( especial pois era Natal ) á Harry e Lupin. No entanto o professor se quer reparou. Lupin e Katie pareciam estar á parte daquele tumulto. Vez e outra o olhar de Katie encontrava-se com o de Lupin e vice versa. Em uma dessas vezes a professora Sinistra percebeu e como de costume, encarou a menina, mas Katie desviou do olhar que perfurava os seus olhos se questionando o por que da professora não gostar dela.

Mas algo pior chamou a atenção de Katie, Angelina e Alicia tão rapidamente que fez o coração das três pararem. Primeiro avistaram Nicolle Nott se retirando da mesa com uma cara que não era das melhores ( se é que isso era possível, pensou Katie) e segundo, avistaram Rogério Davies ( ex- namorado de Katie ) conversando tranquilamente com Lupin.

-É difícil agradar as mulheres não é professor, dizia Rogério um tanto quanto alterado. –Eu não consigo entende-las. Sabe, eu dei de presente á Nicolle um lindo colar de jade, e adivinha só...ela não gostou.

-As mulheres são um mistério para mim também, até hoje. Respondeu Lupin lançando um olhar significativo ás meninas que observavam tudo. Mas sinceramente faz parte da natureza delas e cabe a nós apenas decifrarmos os seus mais profundos desejos, concluiu o professor, agora olhando diretamente a Katie e depois para a professora Sinistra.

-Acho que as mulheres deveriam vir com manual de instruções, retorquiu Rogério. É claro que nem todas são assim, eu tenho que concordar. A minha ex- namorada por exemplo... é uma doçura. É ás vezes eu fico arrependido de ter terminado com ela... o problema é que ela é daquela linhagem de mulher, sabe qual que é... romântica. Acho que você sabe quem é ela... HEI KATIE CHEGA AEH !

Se houvesse ao menos uma capa da invisibilidade por perto naquele momento, pode apostar que a Katie estaria por debaixo dela. No entanto, Katie apenas caminhou lentamente para junto de Rogério e Lupin.

-Oi, cumprimentou a garota corando loucamente.

-Sabe Katie eu estava aqui comentando com o professor Lupin sobre você.

-Não me diga Roger... disse ela entre dentes.

Não percebendo a vontade louca que Katie estava de rasgar a sua garganta, o garoto continuou alegremente, tomando mais uma cerveja amanteigada.

-Na época em que eu e a Katie estávamos juntos era completamente diferente. Na verdade eu nem sei por que a gente terminou. Por que foi mesmo em Kate ?

-Se você não consegue se lembrar, disse a garota com um olhar sanguinário, -Não serei eu a te fazer lembrar... querido.

-Veja só como as mulheres podem guardar tanto rancor assim, disse Rogério á Lupin ( que parecia fazer um esforço enorme para não rir da cara de Katie ). –Aposto como você ainda me ama, disse o garoto pretensioso. ( Finalmente você vai desencalhar Katie, gritava Flint do outro lado da mesa... "beija beija" )

Essa foi a gota d'água. O que se ouviu foi Katie gritando Accio candelabro, e logo em seguida, quando Katie agarrou objeto, tentou acerta-lo na cabeça de Flint. Contudo, Alicia, Angelina, Fred, Jorge e Lupin por sorte seguraram a garota a tempo de acerta-lo, mas não puderam evitar que o candelabro batesse na jarra de suco que a professora Sinistra segurava no momento em que se servia e o resultado foi que a professora acabou se cortando.

-Que criancice é essa ! berrava Sinistra.

-Desculpa professora, redimiu-se Katie. Mas esse intrometido do Flint ...ARRRGH!

-Por favor, vamos manter a ordem, pediu Mcgonagall. Acho que já está na hora de todos descansarmos... menos 10 pontos para a Sonserina.

-E menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória pela falta de educação da Srta Bell.

-Mas eu não... tentou se defender Katie

-Psiu Katie. Não vale a pena discutir, disse Lupin segurando Katie ainda em seus braços. Mas a garota logo se desvencilhou do professor.

A professora Sinistra se retirou da mesa e pelas conclusões de Katie e os amigos, provavelmente ela iria fazer uma visitinha a Madame Pomfrey. Lupin saiu em sua cola logo em seguida.

-Droga eu me cortei também disse Rony Weasley, enquanto subiam para a sala comunal da Grifinória.

-Você sempre tem que aprontar alguma, não é Rony, disse Fred.

-Não fala assim com o seu irmão Fred, defendeu Angelina. –Venha Rony vou te levar para a enfermaria também.

-Você sempre bondosa não é Angelina, pode levar então cunhadinha, concordou Jorge.

-Eu vou com você Angelina, estou completamente sem sono, disse Katie.


	10. Chapter 10

Na enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey ainda cuidava dos ferimentos de um outro aluno, que logo foi dispensado, dando a vez para o aluno do 3º ano, Ronald Weasley. Enquanto isso, Katie e Angelina folheavam algumas revistas e comentavam sobre o que acabara de acontecer.

-Não sei não Katie, eu acho que a professora Sinistra, já deve ter percebido alguma coisa. Você não acha ? –disse Angelina em um tom mais baixo que pode.

Katie apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-Estranho não é mesmo ela ter reagido daquele jeito comigo. Ela parece não gostar muito de mim... –confabulou Katie no mesmo tom que Angelina.

-Mas parece gostar muitíssimo do professor Lupin. – disse Angelina observando Rony levantar-se da cama onde estava sendo examinado pela Madame Pomfrey.

-Tudo prontinho com este aqui. – disse a enfermeira. –Podem leva-lo.

Diante disso, os três retornavam silenciosamente para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Katie estava com a resposta na ponta da língua, mas não queria dizer na frente de Rony, o que pensava sobre a professora Sinistra "gostar" do professor Lupin. Angelina parecia entender a vontade da amiga discutir sobre o assunto, logo, as duas despediram-se do garoto. Ficando um clima mais confortável para que pudessem discutir sobre o assunto.

-Eu não creio que você esteja pensando em uma coisa dessas, Angelina. –disse Katie na primeira oportunidade. –Se houvesse alguma coisa entre os dois, Remo teria me contado, não acha ? –Não acha ? – perguntou Katie novamente, mas Angelina, nem se quer dava atenção. – Angelina, o que houve ? Se você não quer mais conversar sobre...

-Psiiiiuu, Katie... escuta... está vindo de lá de cima...

-O que ? –disse Katie sem entender...

Angelina agarrou Katie pelas mãos e a levou o mais próximo da janela. Era Lupin e Sinistra discutindo.

As duas de boca aberta tentavam ouvir da melhor maneira que podiam a conversa. Mas passado um tempo, nada mais se podia ouvir com exatidão. Katie então puxou Angelina e as duas saíram correndo desabaladas rumo a torre norte.

-Isso é loucura ! Insano ! Se nos pegarem aqui, seremos expulsas no mesmo momento. –disse Angelina com dificuldades para respirar.

-Se eu não descobrir isso agora, quem vai enlouquecer serei eu. – respondeu Katie determinada.

A um passo da sala da professora Sinistra a porta se abre. Katie e Angelina conseguem se esconder a tempo. O coração das duas agora já estava na boca. E Lupin, fez menção de sair do local, porém a professora Sinistra encostou a porta e continuou conversando com Lupin...

-Vamos embora daqui. Vamos embora daqui, Katie. Vamos antes que nos peguem ! – disse Angelina aflita.

Katie estava imóvel.

-Vai você, Angelina. Você não tem nada a ver com isso. Vai ! –disse Katie sem piscar.

-Não, eu não vou sozinha. Alguém tem que ficar aqui caso você pense em fazer alguma besteira. –retorquiu Angelina.

As duas ficaram imóveis, escutando de orelha em pé, a conversa entre os professores. Quando os corações pareciam que lentamente voltavam para o seu lugar e a discussão entre os dois professores, parecia ter chegado ao fim, houve um silêncio gelado por todas as partes ao ouvirem o nome de Katie da boca da professora Sinistra. De olhos e orelhas arregalados e da respiração controlada, Katie apertava a mão da amiga com toda a força.

-Não quero discutir sobre ela com você Sinistra. –disse Lupin parecendo muito cansado daquilo tudo. – Deixe Katie de fora dos nossos problemas. –repetiu Lupin com veemência.

-Remo eu conheço milhares de histórias iguais a da garota. É normal na idade delas se apaixonarem por alguém que lhes pareça protetor. Só que você não está deixando as coisas bem claras para ela. O que me faz pensar se você também não está brincando de voltar a adolescência com esse romance infantil...

A mão de Angelina estava roxa, a garota parecia prestes a gritar. Katie rapidamente, largou a mão de Angelina e tapou a sua boca a tempo. As duas novamente passaram a ouvir a conversa em silêncio.

-Não diga asneiras, Sinistra. Há menos de seis meses para me casar com você, eu não acredito que você esteja dando um show de... de ciúmes.

-Casar ? Ele disse casar... –disse Katie com uma voz fraquinha... olhando para amiga como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento.

-Seja forte amiga. Se é para ouvirmos tudo, então vamos até o fim. –disse Angelina roendo as unhas.

-Eu não estou fazendo cena, Remo. – Só estou avaliando os fatos de uma maneira crua. –Ao que me parece, você está dando corda demais a essa menina. Eu aposto que você não se esqueceu que ela é só uma menina ?

-Agora já chega, Sinistra. Não adianta tentarmos conversar sem você continuar a dar ataques de imaturidade.

-Eu acho que eles vão terminar, Katie ! – disse Angelina eufórica. –Katie, você está ouvindo ? Eles estão brigando feio e...

-Katie você está gelada menina ! Parece até que está morta e... ALGUÉM ME AJUDA ! –vociferou Angelina tremendo dos pés á cabeça ao ver sua amiga desacordada, escorregando livremente até cair no chão.

Imediatamente a porta da sala se abriu. Os professores Lupin e Sinistra, pareciam atordoados. Sinistra, analisou a cena vagarosamente e logo depois, lançou a Lupin um olhar de intensa significação. Angelina inventou uma explicação de última hora, dizendo que Katie estava passando mal e ouviu algumas vozes no corredor e que pensou em vir pedir ajuda aos professores, mas que não houve tempo pois Katie já havia desmaiado.

Lupin nem se quer ouviu o desfecho da tremenda mentira que Angelina acabara de contar e já levava Katie em seus braços para dentro do dormitório, mesmo com os olhares de reprovação da professora Sinistra.

Sinistra estava muitíssimo calma, sentada em uma poltrona ao longe da cama onde encontravam-se Katie ( deitada ) e Lupin ao seu lado, enquanto isso, Angelina andava de um lado para o outro, já implorando para que o professor não contasse nada a professora Mcgonagall. E quanto a Katie, a garota ainda permanecia desacordada.

-Katie acorde ! – chamava Lupin sem sucesso. O que houve exatamente, Angelina ? –perguntou Lupin muito sério.

-Eu...eu.. eu já lhe contei professor... a Katie estava passando mal e...

-Não essa verdade. – enfatizou Lupin. -Eu quero saber a verdade, Angelina. Ou eu serei obrigado a relatar a professora Mcgonagall o ocorrido... imediatamente. –disse Lupin ironicamente.

-Ela quis ouvir o que você e a professora Sinistra estavam discutindo. –respondeu Angelina rapidamente, meio sem graça.

-Não é verdade! –disse Katie acordando de súbito. Eu estava passando mal, é sério. –A gente não tem nada o que fazer aqui, vamos embora, Angelina. – gaguejou Katie levantando-se rapidamente da cama, mas Lupin instintivamente a segurou.

-Espere Katie. – pediu Lupin calmamente. – Nós temos que esclarecer algumas coisas.

A garota o olhava assustada. O medo e com certeza a vergonha perante aquela cena constrangedora fez logicamente o seu rosto corar, porém manteve-se firme. Lupin retribuía o olhar que pela sua intensidade, percebia-se que o professor estava aflito. Era como se ele quisesse dizer "Eu não posso fazer nada, perdão". E tão logo ambos ficaram mudos. Mas não por muito tempo, graças a intervenção da professora Sinistra.

-Preste atenção em uma coisa Stra Bell. –disse Sinistra com um olhar desafiador. –A senhorita é bem crescidinha para entender o que está acontecendo aqui. E eu sei que o que você sente pelo professor Lupin ...

-VOCÊ CONTOU A ELA ? –disse Katie ao professor de maneira furiosa.

-Calma Katie. –disse Angelina. –Tem pessoas dormindo... ou eu espero que continuem dormindo. –continuou Angelina, quase que fazendo uma prece.

-É normal Srta Bell que a senhorita se interesse por um homem mais velho e mais experiente já que os garotos de sua idade talvez agora não lhe interessem por motivos que nós mulheres sabemos quais são, no entanto...

-O FRED NÃO É INFANTIL ! – rebateu Angelina, agora tão furiosa quanto Katie.

-Eu não falei com você, Srta Jhonson.

-Angelina mantenha a calma por favor. –cortou Lupin. E por favor Sinistra já chega, as garotas já perceberam o erro que cometeram e voltarão imediatamente para a sua sala comunal. – disse Lupin secamente.

Entretanto, a professora não quis ouvir as palavras de Lupin e continuou...

-Não me leve a mau senhorita Bell, mas não estou dizendo que não poderia haver alguma chance para você. Acontece que você se esqueceu do mais importante, o Remo, o seu querido professor me ama muito, assim como eu a ele. E isso desde os tempos em que sua mãe estudava em Hogwarts.

A cada palavra que a professora Sinistra pronunciava, uma lágrima contida de raiva e humilhação escorregava pela face de Katie. Angelina lançava olhares de mesmo tom ao professor ( "Você não é o que eu esperava" "Covarde" "Você não merece o amor que ela sente por você" – resmungava Angelina com as farpas direcionadas á Lupin, enquanto o observava). Lupin por sua vez, tentava em vão calar Sinistra.

-O que eu estou querendo te dizer é que você devia parar de sonhar ou fantasiar. – disse Sinistra com uma cara de sonsa. Isso irá te fazer mau, pois sonhar com algo que é impossível...

-É tão impossível que ele me beijou. – cortou Katie cinicamente. VOCÊ OUVIU ISSO, PROFESSORA SINISTRA, ELE ME BEIJOU. – frisou Katie, que não se conteve diante de tamanha humilhação e raiva.

A professora Sinistra, que obviamente não sabia deste fato, calou-se no mesmo instante.

-Katie não confunda as coisas, por favor. –disse Lupin muito nervoso.

-Como é chato ser gostoso... –disse Angelina levianamente.

Lupin fingiu que não ouviu. Katie mesmo no meio daquela agitação toda, deu um breve sorriso na direção da amiga.

-Eu sinto muito Katie que a situação, tenha chegado a este ponto. Eu repito que não quero te magoar, minha intenção nunca foi essa. Eu tentei lhe dizer. – afirmou Lupin mais contido.

-Você já disse, Remo. E eu acabei de entender, era só mais uma brincadeira de mau gosto para comigo. Eu entendo tudo. Vai, vai e se casa. Espero que os dois sejam muito felizes. –respondeu Katie revirando os olhos.

-Nós enviaremos o convite para você, querida. –intrometeu-se Sinistra. –A professora agora sorria debilmente.

-Katie você não entende o que eu quero dizer... –disse Lupin com a voz doce como de costume. Não poderei cumprir o que prometi. -Neste momento, Lupin segura o pulso de Katie, onde envolta dele, havia um relógio, o mesmo relógio que Katie oferecera a Lupin na véspera de Natal, na casa dos gritos. -Eu realmente vou me casar e... tenho certeza que muito em breve, nós dois ainda riremos muito disso.

-Desculpe descordar professor, a brincadeira está sendo aplicada a mim, mas no final das contas você irá perceber que o papel de palhaço coube a você. Como eu disse anteriormente, a opção é sua, seja feliz...

-Pode apostar que sim. –disse Angelina a poucos passos da porta do quarto do professor. –Não temos nada mais o que fazer aqui Katie, vamos voltar para o nosso dormitório e quem sabe sonhar com coisas ( Angelina faz uma careta para a professora Sinistra) muito mais agradáveis.

Quando Katie e Angelina, retiravam-se do quarto do professor Lupin, algo maior tomou conta de seus corações que por motivos diferentes ardiam em batimentos rápidos. A visão do professor Snape ( com um sorriso que indicava que as duas estariam encrencadas) fora motivo suficiente para que as pernas bambeassem, a fala ficasse engasgada e seus corações batessem ao limite que pudessem resistir. A um passo das mentiras mirabolantes sorrirem nos lábios das garotas, novamente uma segunda visão as paralisa. Não era só o professor Snape que caminha em direção a elas, ele estava acompanhado nada mais nada menos por...


	11. Chapter 11

-Alícia ! –disseram Katie e Angelina ao mesmo tempo. –O que você está fazendo aqui ? –indagou Katie, surpreendida.

-Isso. –disse o Professor Snape com um sorriso de ponta a ponta de seu rosto macilento. –Isso, é o que vocês três irão me contar nos mínimos detalhes em minha sala enquanto esperam pelo Sr Filch.

-Pelo Filch ? Por que o Filch ? –perguntou Angelina mais branca que a neve que caia lá fora.

-A não ser que vocês tenham uma boa desculpa esfarrapada, o que eu sinceramente duvido –disse Snape, lançando um olhar de superioridade costumeiro para as três meninas. – Eu acredito que vocês três terão um final de noite muito mais divertido na floresta proibida.

-Eu só vim procurar elas ! –disse Alicia em sua própria defesa.

-Não interessa ! –vociferou Snape. –As três descendo agora ! –ordenou ele.

Se mesmo durante o verão, as masmorras já eram frias, tentem imaginar durante o inverno. A situação era muitíssimo ruim, a qualquer momento o Sr Filch entraria pela sala do professor Snape e as levaria para um castigo na floresta proibida ou quem sabe para qualquer outra coisa pior. Katie, Angelina e Alicia mal trocavam olhares. Severo Snape e seus olhos negros as vigiavam incessantemente, não permitindo quaisquer movimentos.

Cada segundo de espera era torturante e interminável. Por fim fazendo um grande estardalhaço, Filch e sua gata, adentraram na sala, exibindo sem favor algum o quanto estava apreciando aquela situação, era fato e todos os alunos em Hogwarts conheciam a gana de Filch em castiga-los por quaisquer motivos. Não houve se quer um julgamento, não foram analisados os motivos pelos quais haviam infringido as normas do colégio, apenas foi dada a sentença. E deste modo não houve outra alternativa. As meninas os seguiram até a porta principal do castelo, onde ninguém mais ninguém menos que a professora Minerva já as aguardava com uma cara que não era das melhores. Ainda mais sob o ponto de vista de que estavam encrencadas, tudo parecia ainda muito pior. Seria este o fim ?

-Não foi desta vez. – disse a professora Minerva severamente. Como vocês sabem, ainda há dementadores ao redor da propriedade e por conta disto, o castigo de vocês se aplicará a cuidar das... produções da professora de Herbologia, na estufa cinco. Foram ordens explícitas do professor Dumbledore, porém vou enviar uma coruja imediatamente aos pais de vocês informando sobre esta ocorrência, para prevenir que não haja outras...

-Mas é natal... – ia dizendo Alicia quando foi cutucada por Angelina e Katie.

As três seguiram para a estufa cinco. Com megafones de pelúcia rosa em seus ouvidos, luvas protetoras e varinhas nas mãos, as meninas começaram a trabalhar. Entretanto, o clima não era muito amigável entre elas...

Angelina ainda xingava o professor Lupin e a professora Sinistra.

-Aposto como os dois ouviram o professor Snape ralhando conosco. E adivinha só como o seu príncipe encantado agiu, Katie ? –Nada, ele não fez absolutamente nada para nos ajudar...

Alicia não se conformava com o fato de que não fizera nada e estava cumprindo detenção junto das outras...

-Viu no que deu ? Viu só ! Isso é o que dá, eu ficar me preocupando com as duas... acabei levando também...

E a Katie, só restava o gosto da total humilhação e a desilusão de um grande amor. A garota permanecia quieta, porém sua cabeça trabalhava em uma considerável velocidade, diante de tudo o que lhe ocorrera. Era tudo tão confuso. Primeiro sentiu vontade de voltar lá e segurar aquelazinha pelo colarinho, segundo pensou em jogar uma praga em Lupin ( mesmo sabendo que ainda não tinha conhecimentos suficientes para isso), mas o pior sentimento que habitava o seu peito era a pena que sentia de si própria. Como acabara deixando a si mesmo ir tão longe deste jeito. Por que foi que eu não me impedi de gostar dele ? – pensava Katie silenciosamente, até que Alicia finalmente resolveu dizer algo que não fosse: "Eu nunca mais vou me preocupar com mais ninguém !" ou coisas deste tipo.

-Alguém já parou para pensar no que a professora Mcgonnagall disse ?

Angelina e Katie não entenderam de primeira e deram ombros.

-A professora disse que vai mandar uma coruja para os nossos pais... –concluiu Alicia.

-Quanto a isso, eu estou tranqüila. – disse Angelina pela primeira vez sem o tom zangado em sua voz. –Meus pais são muito ocupados eles se quer dariam ao trabalho de vir até aqui...

-Tenho certeza que amanhã mesmo meu pai estará aqui. –disse Alicia aflita. – Não quero nem imaginar o que pode acontecer comigo.

Enquanto trabalhava em um canto mais afastado das outras garotas, mais próximo a vidraça de onde podia se avistar todas as outras estufas, agoras cobertas pelo negro da noite, refletiu sobre isso, Katie não se preocupou a princípio, afinal o verdadeiro motivo por estar fora da cama á altas horas da noite não fora revelado. Mas em uma segunda análise, Katie percebeu que havia grandes chances de sua mãe aparecer em Hogwarts sim. Não fazia muito tempo que Katie lhe enviara uma carta suspeitando de várias coisas sobre o seu passado e questionando a sua mãe sobre o Professor Lupin. Neste momento Katie percebeu que agora estava perdida. Imaginou com uma tremenda angustia em seu peito o momento em que Lupin revelaria o que andava acontecendo entre ambos durante este ano. Fez menção de falar sobre isso com as outras meninas, porém a visão de um cão ou outro animal, do lado de fora das estufas, parado próximo a uma árvore, lhe levou toda a atenção.

-Nossa ! –berrou a garota, no mesmo instante. – Há... um... animal. Há um cão lá fora ! E não é o Canino. –disse ela surpreendida.

-Não diz besteira, Katie. A propriedade de Hogwarts jamais abrigou... –Ia dizendo Angelina, enquanto caminhava para junto da garota e estar em uma posição em que pode avistar melhor o animal. –O que este cão faz aqui ? –perguntou ela debilmente.

-Ai ! Coitadinho ! – disse Alicia reunindo-se a elas. –Deve estar com fome, ou com sede ou quem sabe ele esteja ferido ? –Vamos, vamos ajuda-lo.

-Nem pense nisso, Alicia. –disse Angelina, fazendo uma tentativa de enxergar ainda melhor o cão abandonado. –Não podemos nos meter em mais encrencas do que... KATIE ! KATIE VOLTA AQUI ! –esganiçou Angelina ao ver Katie já aliada ao animal.

-É inofensivo, disse a garota para as outras duas, enquanto brincava com o cãozinho, que de cãozinho nada tinha, pois era enorme.

O cachorro era realmente inofensivo e um tanto quanto esperto. Logo na primeira oportunidade, avançou sobre um último pedaço de bolo de abóbora que Alicia havia surrupiado horas antes. Alicia e Katie já tentavam ensinar truques ao cão e o adoravam, enquanto Angelina por algum motivo, encontrava-se paralisada. Contudo não demorou muito e Angelina acabara de perder o medo e juntara-se na farra. A estufa transformara-se em uma grande piscina de lama. Havia terra por todos os lados e muito mais nas três garotas e o cachorro, que recebeu o apelido de Snouffles.

Aos poucos o céu negro dava lugar a cinzenta manhã de inverno. Exaustas, Angelina e Alicia adormeceram. Katie permaneceu acordada, afinal não demoraria muito e alguém apareceria por lá para retira-las do castigo e aquele lugar devia estar impecável. Trabalhou o resto da noite sem reclamar e por incrível que pudesse parecer, sentia-se feliz. Trocava uma muda de lugar, recolhia a terra destinada a bagunça e enquanto isso cantarolava como a tempos não fazia. ( Artista: Gwyneth Paltron e Huey Lewis – Música: Cruisin )

_**  
"So, let the music take your mind**_

_**(Deixe a música tomar conta de você )  
Just release and you will find **_

_**(Relaxe e você verá )  
Youre gonna fly away **_

_**( Você voará para longe )  
Glad youre goin my way **_

_**( Ainda bem que veio em minha direção )  
I love it when were cruisintogether **_

_**( Eu adoro quando viajamos juntos )  
Music is played for love **_

_**( A música é feita para o amor )  
Cruisinis made for love **_

_**( As viagens são feitas para amar )  
I love it when were cruisintogether"**_

_**( Eu adoro quando viajamos juntos )**_

-Sabe Snouffles isso é tudo o que eu sei sobre mim. –disse Katie parando de cantar e colocando ás últimas coisas nos seus devidos lugares. O cãozinho por sua vez apenas emitiu um latido sincero como se realmente estivesse interessando no que viria a seguir e não deixou de seguir a garota. –É tudo o que eu sei sobre eles, também. –repetiu Katie em tom de melancolia, fazendo um agrado no cãozinho. –Quando mais jovem, minha mãe costumava cantar esta música para me fazer dormir. Eu era apenas uma garotinha e não sabia o quanto era feliz. –desabafou a garota, recebendo um agrado do cãozinho também. –Minha mãe pensava nele quando cantarolava esta música, com certeza era uma música que representava algo para os dois. – conclui Katie, prestando pela primeira vez atenção em como o cão estava mau cuidado. –Acho Snouffles que você acabou de arranjar uma dona, bom não vejo nenhuma colera em você. –verificou Katie. –Você seria um bom amigo.

O cão pareceu ter apreciado a idéia, pois emitiu um latido considerável. Ao mesmo tempo em que as outras garotas despertavam.

-Bom Dia dorminhocas. –disse Katie com uma grande reverência.

-Puxa ! Está tudo limpinho por aqui. –surpreendeu-se Angelina. –Foi mau, Katie, a gente devia ter te ajudado mas...

-É é é... nós dormimos feito pedras pelo que eu percebo, não é Angelina ? –Nossa estou com uma fome...

-Não faz mau. –disse Katie sorridente. –Eu e meu amigo aqui, resolvemos tudo. Não é Snouffles ? –perguntou a garota como se estivesse falando com uma criança, enquanto fazia festinha na pelagem do cão. –Ele não é adorável ? –Acho que vou ficar com ele. –revelou a garota.

-É proibido, Katie. –Ia dizendo Angelina com mais um dos seus sermões, porém parou imediatamente ao ouvir que alguém estava se aproximando.

-Vem vindo alguém. –disse Alicia mostrando desespero. –Tudo menos o professor Snape, repetia a garota sistematicamente.

Apreensivos, as garotas e o cão, se quer moviam-se. A qualquer momento agora e...

A porta se abriu.

Snoufles, o cão, passou ligeiro por entre o homem que estava parado em frente a porta e o espaço restante desocupado pelo mesmo.

-Ah NÃÃÃOO ! Você o assuntou. –disse Katie perturbada, contudo sem se quer ter notado que era Lupin a sua frente.

-O que ? –perguntou o professor sem entender, porém, despertando a atenção de Katie.

-Você afugentou o novo bichinho de estimação da Katie. – disse Alicia meigamente.

-Hahaha essa é ótima. Ouviu isso só professor ? –A Katie trocou o amor impossível por certo alguém, rapidamente pelo amor a um animalzinho. –disse Angelina irônica.

No entanto, Lupin não estava prestando atenção. Havia algo ali que o tinha deixado pensativo e só Katie percebeu...

-O que é agora professor Lupin. –perguntou Katie amargurada. –Era só o que me faltava, o senhor também vai fazer um relato disso á professora Sinistra, vai ?

-Eu não duvido nada. - disse Angelina em sinal de apoio.

-Só quero informa-las que estão liberadas do castigo. O café da manhã, já está sendo servido no Salão Principal, vão, andem, juntem-se aos outros.

Angelina, Alicia e Katie ouviam á tudo, entretanto não acreditavam no que viam. Lupin não estava amável, carinhoso e prestativo como de costume.

-Professor, chamou Katie, sentindo um certo receio. Se o senhor não se importar, eu gostaria de ficar e procura o meu ...

-Eu pedi que se retirassem. –disse Lupin friamente. E são ordens expressas do professor Dumbledore. –Agora andem !

Lupin jamais havia sido grosso como fora naquele momento. Mesmo assim, as garotas acataram as ordens do professor e sem muitos comentários, retornaram ao castelo.


	12. Chapter 12

O restante das férias de inverno não fora muito diferente. Dias e mais dias tediosos e que pareciam intermináveis finalmente teriam fim logo mais à noitinha, quando os alunos restantes retornariam a escola.

A história (ou apenas uma parte dela) sobre a confusão na qual as garotas haviam se encrencado veio à tona. A prof. McGonagall ficara realmente aborrecida e decepcionada, e não mentiu quando disse que avisaria aos pais ou parentes das garotas a respeito da ocorrência. O prof. Snape estava de excelente humor, na certa só esperando pelo retorno dos intragáveis alunos da Sonserina para lhes contar as boas novas. Mesmo assim, para Katie, o pior de tudo era o jeito como Lupin a vinha tratando. Se pelo menos o seu cãozinho tivesse reaparecido... Mas nem se quer uma pista foi encontrada após uma revista pela propriedade. E para completar a nova onda de tristeza, o sr. Filch contou a Katie sua versão para o desaparecimento do cão: "Provavelmente aquele pulguento ganhou um beijinho carinhoso de um dos dementadores" - riu-se ele.

Hogwarts não estava mais tão silenciosa e nem tão sombria após o retorno dos alunos.

Na primeira manhã, logo após o término das férias, os alunos foram recebidos no salão principal para o café da manhã. Uma manhã particularmente barulhenta e animada; a primeira refeição com todos os alunos e professores reunidos. No entanto, como em todas as segundas-feiras, a turma de Katie, Angelina e Alícia não se sentia tão animada quanto os demais alunos; afinal de contas, a primeira aula do dia era dada pelo professor menos querido entre todos, o professor de Poções, Severo Snape. E como se isso não fosse o suficiente, os sonserinos compartilhariam da aula também.

Como havia prometido no começo do ano letivo, o professor cumpriu a tarefa de separar alguns alunos os quais ele considerava intrometidos ou barulhentos, entre outras coisas. E para a infelicidade dos grifinórios quase todos tiveram de sentar-se com pares indesejáveis. Angelina e Alícia sentaram-se com duas garotas mal-encaradas da Sonserina. Katie teve de sentar-se na companhia intragável de Marcos Flint. Fred e Jorge foram presenteados com o assento cada qual de um lado da mesa do próprio professor, e o melhor amigo dos gêmeos passava maus bocados dividindo a mesa de aula com um outro aluno da Sonserina.

- Não conseguiu sentar-se com a sua amadinha? – ouviu-se o garoto Max Denver cochichar a Lino.

Inquietação veio por parte dos Weasley, que não admitiam aquela situação. E quando o próprio Lino estava prestes a responder à provocação à altura do provocador, a voz do rapaz se calou com uma outra voz sobrepondo-se à sua; era o prof. Snape, pronunciando claramente o nome de Katie. Fez-se silêncio novamente no recinto. Snape sentou-se a sua mesa e novamente chamou pelo nome da garota.

- Srta. Bell, venha até aqui.

Um misto de medo, surpresa e acima de tudo curiosidade ajudou-a a seguir em frente para perto do professor.

- Sim? – disse Katie, tentando mostrar-se segura, já que tudo o que passava por sua mente eram coisas terríveis que pudessem acontecer a ela a partir daquele momento.

A veia no pescoço do professor pulsou ficando incrivelmente mais visível. Snape cautelosamente apanhou uma taça vermelha com o desenho de duas serpentes e que ainda expulsava o vapor de seu conteúdo e entregou a Katie.

- Leve para o prof. Lupin – disse secamente.

Katie sentiu uma enorme vontade de perguntar o que era aquilo que continha a taça. Snape pareceu adivinhar os pensamentos da garota e rapidamente continuou:

- Ele nunca será curado, porém esta poção preparada por mim aliviará os sintomas de sua... de sua doença, se assim eu posso chamar – Snape agora sorria maliciosamente para Katie.

– Agora vá, e diga-lhe que se ele precisar de mais é só avisar, pois ainda restou muita poção para... para o seu problema.

Katie deixou a sala de Poções e a primeira coisa que fez foi cheirar a poção que estava carregando. "Que diabos será isso?" – a garota se questionava. "O que será que tem aqui? O prof. Snape não seria louco o suficiente para matar o Remo bem debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore... Não, ele não faria isso" – pensava a garota enquanto caminhava a passos de tartaruga até a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

A um passo da porta da sala Katie parou, e as lembranças dos últimos acontecimentos relacionados ao prof. Lupin vieram como um pesadelo a sua cabeça. Seu coração disparou. Ao mesmo tempo em que tinha vontade de entrar naquela sala e dizer umas boas verdades ao professor, também temia por ele e pelo que o esperava bem nas mãos de Katie.

De repente a porta da sala se abriu com um estrondo; a aula havia terminado e os alunos deixavam a sala do prof. Lupin. Katie rapidamente deu um passo para trás, meio no susto. A garota deu meia volta. Não queria entrar lá e encarar aquele homem. Depois, em sua consciência, as palavras de Snape sobre a doença de Lupin a fizeram retornar à sala do professor. O que lhe deu coragem para isto foi sua curiosidade de saber o que havia com o seu amado; seria este um dos muitos mistérios de Remo? – pensou ela antes de bater na porta. E Katie não pôde deixar de sentir um fio de esperança naquela poção.

Toc, toc, toc.

– Prof. Lupin! – chamou a garota.

- Entre, srta. Bell.

Katie respirou fundo e engoliu em seco, estava pálida e muitíssimo nervosa. Voltara agora a encarar o homem que amava; ficou em pé e não ousava se mexer. O professor, por sua vez, encontrava-se bem acomodado em sua carteira e apenas observou friamente a garota entrar na sala, pedindo depois para que se sentasse.

- Do que se trata? – perguntou Lupin, no mesmo tom sem vida.

Mas Katie não respondeu; apenas fitava Remo com uma enorme expressão de decepção estampada em seu rosto. E não pôde se conter, seus olhos marejavam. Lupin, no entanto, parecia não se importar, embora evitasse olhar diretamente para a garota.

- Se não é nada, srta. Bell... – ia dizendo o professor quando foi interrompido por Olívio Wood, que acabara de entrar na sala.

- Me desculpe, professor, mas eu esqueci o meu livro de Adivinhação; tenho aula agora –foi dizendo o rapaz enquanto arrancava o livro que estava embaixo da carteira.

Apenas quando já se dirigia novamente para fora da sala é que o garoto digeriu a informação. Olhou em volta. Lá estavam, de um lado, sua amiga Katie Bell, feito uma estátua de gelo, e do outro, um Lupin não muito diferente.

- Ah, Katie! - disse o rapaz repentinamente. – Eu precisava mesmo falar com você, apesar desta não ser a melhor hora – continuou Wood, meio sem jeito, olhando para os dois. – Bem, é sobre os treinos de quadribol... É que o jogo contra a Corvinal está se aproximando e eu estava pensando em... treinos. Em muitos treinos após as aulas, é claro. Mas, bom, não tem tanta importância, a gente pode falar sobre isso mais tarde...

Sem graça, Olívio virou-se rapidamente e ia saindo de fininho, mas Katie o chamou antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo.

- Me espere – disse a garota, sem emoção. – Eu só vim entregar ao professor uma coisa.

Olívio assentiu com a cabeça e ficou esperando do lado de fora (o corpo estava do lado de fora, mas as orelhas faziam o maior esforço para retornar à sala do professor).

Remo debruçou-se sobre sua mesa, fixou o olhar em Katie e em seguida no que ela carregava.

- Foi o prof. Snape quem me mandou aqui – disse a garota tentando explicar-se. – Ele mandou entregar-lhe isto – Katie então lhe entregou a taça com a tal poção.

Lupin respirou profundamente e depois balançou a cabeça.

– Por favor, srta. Bell, agradeça a ele por mim – pediu o professor, e na sua voz havia um tom melancólico. Ele logo bebeu o conteúdo da taça.

A garota apenas observou do canto do olho enquanto caminhava para junto de Wood; não tivera coragem suficiente para perguntar sobre a poção.


	13. Chapter 13

Durante o almoço, três corujas apareceram no céu enfeitiçado da escola.

- Correio? A essa hora? – perguntou Alícia, admirada. – Ah... não... agora eu me lembrei; só pode ser uma coruja do meu pai!

- Pelo menos não parecem ser berradores... –disse Angelina com os dois olhos arregalados em direção aos pássaros.

As corujas eram respectivamente para Katie, Angelina e Alícia. Nem bem entregaram as encomendas para as suas respectivas donas, levantaram vôo partindo para o corujal.

Angelina e Alícia imediatamente digeriram o conteúdo de suas cartas silenciosamente e Katie alegou não se importar com o que sua mãe iria dizer-lhe na sua, por isso a guardou instantaneamente em seu bolso.

O sinal tocou. Os alunos do quinto ano da Grifinória teriam sua primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas após as férias. Lupin já os aguardava em frente à porta da sala de aula. Angelina e Alícia lançaram um olhar de esguelha a Katie, que por sua vez tentava manter um olhar falsamente frio. O professor fez a chamada, mas nem se quer olhou para Katie quando chamou pelo seu nome. Em poucos minutos o quadro negro estava completamente encharcado de exercícios e novas lições a serem anotadas pelos alunos. A aula transcorria em completa ordem, como de costume. Os alunos da grifinória apreciavam muito as aulas de Lupin, por isso todos faziam questão de prestar atenção.

_O professor propôs um exercício em grupos de até quatro alunos para que treinassem entre si alguns contra-feitiços aprendidos no primeiro trimestre. Fez se um sorteio para a definição destes grupos; por sorte a turma faria junta. Katie, Lino e Alícia formavam o grupo três, e Fred, Angelina e Jorge o grupo cinco. Os alunos rapidamente puseram-se a trabalhar - o prof. Lupin ficava por perto para corrigir movimentos incorretos e erros de pronuncia dos feitiços. _

Enquanto treinavam, Katie e Alícia conversavam sobre a carta que a sra. Spinnet enviara à filha.

- Meu pai está completamente furioso! – resmungou Alícia, observando Lino Jordan lançar um feitiço em Katie e esta tentando se defender.

- Lógico! – disse Lino. - Afinal, você não estava esperando receber um elogio por ter recebido uma advertência da prof. McGonagall.

- O pior foi que meu pai imaginou que havia sido algo com o Olívio também e por isso escreveu para a família dele. Merlin, o Olívio vai ficar furioso quando souber disso... –continuou Alícia, agora assumindo o lugar de Katie no duelo.

- Mas e a sua mãe, Katie? –perguntou Lino inocentemente.

- É... Na verdade eu não li a carta ainda, mas nem vai ser preciso se tiver o mesmo teor da carta da Alícia –desconversou Katie.

- Trocando de pares – disse Lupin, sua voz imponente fazendo-se ouvir na sala de aula. O professor agora acompanhava o grupo três.

- Vocês estão sabendo do baile dos formandos deste ano? Ouvi Percy Weasley dizendo aos alunos do sétimo ano que a prof. McGonagall já está acertando os últimos detalhes para o evento – disse Lino Jordan, acompanhando o duelo entre Katie e Alícia.

- Sua posição está incorreta, srta. Spinnet - interferiu Lupin. - E sr. Jordan, a aula ainda não terminou, portanto concentre-se no que está ocorrendo por aqui, sim? ...

Mas antes que o ralho pudesse prosseguir, a sineta tocou; os alunos já deixavam a sala. O prof. Lupin voltou a seu assento com suas anotações, dando a chance de Lino prosseguir.

- Em outra situação, não poderíamos ir ao baile. Mas Percy provavelmente vai convidar a família, e por isso Fred e Jorge estão automaticamente convidados. Se a gente conseguisse convencer o Olívio a nos convidar... Não é Alícia? – continuou Lino, dirigindo-se a Alícia.

- Nem pense nisso, Lino! – zangou-se Alícia. Vamos logo, antes que a gente perca o sermão do senhor Wood.

- Ah! Podem ir na frente que eu já alcanço vocês - disse Katie no momento em que Lupin passou por ela e sem querer esbarrou nas coisas da garota.

Lupin rapidamente ajudou Katie a recolher seus livros. E foi nesse momento que a carta de Francielle Bell caiu do bolso da roupa de Katie para as mãos de Lupin. A garota suou frio e pensou por um momento que o professor a abriria. No entanto, Lupin friamente lhe devolveu.

- Deixou cair isso – disse ele olhando para o remetente da carta. – Bom, eu já vou indo - despediu-se com um pouco mais de ternura no olhar.

Sem uma palavra a mais a turma toda se foi, deixando Katie à vontade para ler a carta de sua mãe.

_Filha,_

_Recebi uma carta de Hogwarts relatando seus últimos feitos na escola. Saiba que não estou nada contente com isso. Não me bastasse o volume de trabalho no Ministério, ainda tenho que receber uma carta da prof. McGonagall contando-me sobre seu mau comportamento._

_Em breve estarei em Hogwarts a serviço do Ministério da Magia e do diretor Dumbledore; conversarei sobre assuntos extremamente particulares. Será que você consegue suspeitar de algo? Há assuntos que você não conseguiria compreender os quais sei que um dia eu precisarei lhe falar a respeito. Não me faça perguntas que eu não lhe possa responder à distância, minha querida. _

_Obs: Mantenha-se distante do prof. Lupin._

_Com amor,_

_Mamãe_

Katie releu a carta umas duas vezes quando ouviu a voz de Percy Weasley pedindo para que se retirasse da sala: "Nenhum aluno pode permanecer na sala de aula após as aulas, Katie, você deveria saber disso" – dizia Percy enquanto Katie recolhia e guardava seu material.

- O que será que a minha mãe quis dizer... Será que o Remo escreveu para a minha mãe? Será que ele contou tudo a ela? – perguntava-se Katie, aflita.

– Como se eu tivesse muita escolha... Manter-me-ei distante porque ele não me quer por perto – disse a garota com muita tristeza para si, virando-se de uma vez por todas e deixando a sala de aula para encontrar-se com os seus companheiros mais adiante.


End file.
